Sonic Adventure 2: Shadow
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: A fifty year secret is ready to be unleashed. Sonic the Hedgehog meets his greatest enemy as he seek to recover his identity and defeat an ancient conspiricy.
1. The Dark Duo

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter one: the Dark Duo

Two months have passed since Chaos attacked and the world was slowly returning to normal. Well…as normal as it gets anyway. The story begins on a far away island that holds its reputation for being last place, for anyone going there, would see. It was known as Prison Island, the impenetrable. Try telling that to Eggman.

Inside the prison base, the alarms were blaring as the heavy metal doors were sealing themselves shut. "Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Security breach at sector 3" the alarm announced. Then the doors were blown open as Eggman walked in using his newly created Egg walker. "Nothing will stop me from reaching my goal. I know my grandfathers ultimate creation is being kept here somewhere and I am going to find it." Eggman said as he advanced deeper into the base.

As Eggman walks into the base, he is first greeted by flying robots called Beetles. "Humph, these clowns think they can defeat me with primitive knock-offs. I would like to see them try." Eggman said humorously. The beetles begin their assault and fire their lasers at the doctor. Eggman just stood there as the laser bounced of the Egg walker. "There's a word for this: boring. Lets spice things up a bit, shall we?" Eggman said with an evil smirk. Eggman activated the cannon attached to the Egg walker and fired it on the poor beetles. "This is just too easy." Eggman said.

* * *

In the prison control room, the workers had seen what has become of their beetles and decided to up the ante. "Commander, the beetles have failed, sir. What do we do now?" said one of staff workers. The Commander looked to the worker with a look of annoyance and said "Send the hunters to stop him from getting what ever he is after" "But sir, what if the hunters fail as well." the worker asked. "Then we will have no choice but to send the B-3x. Now move soldier!" the commander ordered. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After destroying several beetle robots, Eggman had reached the seventh level of the underground base. Eggman looked to the wall standing between him and his goal and laughed at their pitiful security. Eggman pulled out a small silver disk and placed it on the control console. The disk sent out several electro-shocks into the console, deactivating the security and opening the wall.

Eggman walked past the door and was surprised by what he saw. In the room, was a large thermal engine with a control console at the base of the engine. And connected to the engine were two small frozen cryogenic pods. Eggman was expecting only one, but he thought, the more the merrier. Eggman jumped out of his Egg walker and up to the control console.

"Hmm, so this is my grandfather's ultimate weapon, it's a lot smaller then I expected." Eggman said. Eggman looked through the data on the console and saw, that to open the pods, he needed a password. "A password, eh? Not a problem. M-A-R-I-A, Maria." Eggman said as he logged in the password and placed a white chaos emerald in the power supply. The thermal engine began to start up and heated up one of the frozen pods. Once it had thawed out, the pod opened and from it, came something he did not expect to see.

Stepping out of the pod was a black hedgehog that looked similar to Amy, only it had black fur, red stripes going down its head quills, and had no bangs. The hedgehog was wearing a sleeveless white Chinese shirt (think Tenten's shirt from Naruto), gloves with silver ring bracelets, a pair of white and red shoes (similar to shadow's), White trousers with black stripes going down the leg, and a grey chain hanging around her neck. Eggman was surprised to see that his grandfathers ultimate weapon was a hedgehog, especially on that looked like his enemy.

"You're my grandfather's ultimate weapon? You're Project: Shadow?" Eggman asked the black hedgehog. The hedgehog smirked and looked to the doctor saying "Sorry, but you have the wrong person. I am Kumori, the prototype for Project: Shadow. But I am just as good as he is." Eggman did not believe a single word she was saying and she knew that. Just then, several walking robots with shields and guns on their arms, they were the hunters. Kumori saw them and hatched an idea.

"To prove to you how powerful I am, I will destroy these hunks of metal." Kumori told Eggman the hunters activated their guns and began to take on Kumori. But once they locked on to her, she disappeared in a flash. The robot searched the room looking for her until one of them found her. But the only reason it found her was because her hand had gone straight through it armor. Kumori pulled out the robots wires and let it fall. Kumori turned to the rest of them and said "who's next?"

The hunters forgot about locking on to their target and just opened fired. Unfortunately for the hunters, Kumori was too fast for them and dodged their bullets with ease. Eggman was amazed by the rate of speed Kumori was going, it could probably even rival Sonics. Kumori run up to one of the hunters and kicked its head of, sending it straight through another hunter. Kumori looked to see only one hunter remaining and jump into the air and used, what looks like Sonics homing attack, to destroy the robot. Kumori looked at her work and was quite pleased by it. "Amazing, you have proven yourself to be quite powerful, Kumori." Eggman praised her. "Told ya, I am just as good as Shadow." Kumori boasted.

Then, out of nowhere, a large walker with rocket packs appeared in front of the two. Eggman was scared out of his wits, but Kumori just chuckled at her new opponent. "Great, a new toy for me to play with." Kumori said arrogantly. Kumori used her super speed to reach the cockpit and punch it, but when she hit it, the punch did nothing. "This is bad." Kumori said out load. The walker shifted its position, causing Kumori to fall off and then get kicked by its strong legs. Kumori looked up to see the walker preparing to launch its missiles. Kumori could only say one sentence in her mind "Please…help me… Shadow." The second creature had awakened.

The second pod had exploded and from the smoke, a new fighter had emerged. This new figure was a black hedgehog with black fur and red highlights on several of his body parts, and also had six long quills with red highlights and a small patch of white fur on his chest. He wore gloves with red and black cuffs with golden rings on them and a pair of red, white, and black hover skates with golden ring cuffs. If it wasn't for the black fur, you might think he was Sonic. "Who are you?" Eggman asked the black creature. He looked at the doctor and said "I am Shadow, the ultimate life-form."

The walker had launched its missile at Kumori and Shadow sprang into action. Shadow used his super speed and grabbed Kumori, bridal style, to escape from the blast. Shadow stopped on the other side of the room and set Kumori on her feet. "You're slipping, Kumori." Shadow told her. "Sorry Shadow. I'll do better next time." Kumori apologized. While they were speaking the walker had targeted Shadow from behind. But Shadow disappeared and landed in front of the cockpit. Like Kumori, shadow had punched the cockpit, only this time it broke. Once it did, he saw the pilot shaking in terror at Shadow's presence. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he snapped his fingers and the walker exploded.

Shadow escaped the explosion unharmed and walked up to Eggman and bowed to him. "I thank you for releasing us. And as gratitude, we shall be you humble servants. So tell us, what is it that you desire?" Shadow asked. Eggman smiled evilly and said "Well, it has always been my dream to take over the world and…" he was cut off. "Done, but if you wish to that over the world, you must find the seven chaos emeralds. We shall assist you in your search. Let's go, Kumori." Shadow said. "Right." Kumori replied as they both began to walk away. Eggman watched them walk away and thought "I'm not sure if I can trust them. But they have proven useful. They even look like Sonic and Amy." Then an idea hit him, one that would surely be bad for Sonic and Amy.

* * *

**Please, Read and Review**


	2. Escape from the City

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Two: Escape from the City

High above the city, a military helicopter was making its way to Prison Island after the incident that happen yesterday. On board the helicopter were six G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) soldiers sitting next to the prisoners to prevent them from escaping. The prisoners in question were Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy was confused at why she and Sonic were and captured and Sonic just sat there without a care in the world.

One of the guards sitting next to him saw that Sonic showed no concern for their capture and was frustrated by his laid-back attitude. "I wouldn't be more upset about my punishment if I were you. After what you two did yesterday, I don't think they'll let you off with community service." one of the soldiers said. Sonic looked at the guard with his signature smirk and said "Yeah, too bad we won't make it there." The guards and Amy were wondering what reason they wouldn't make it and then Sonic pounced.

The pilot was flying the helicopter while reporting to the G.U.N. commander. "Yes, sir, we have captured both hedgehogs and are now en route towards Prison Island for the drop off." The pilot reported. "Good, make sure they don't get away. They are very powerful, so don't lose them." The commander told him over the radio. "Yes, sir" the pilot said as he turned off the radio. The pilot then heard the commotion coming from the back and activated the auto-pilot to what was happening. What he went back, he saw the guards knocked-out on the floor and the door busted open.

* * *

Outside the helicopter, Sonic was standing on the wing while holding Amy in his arms. "Man, the service stinks. No food or movie, were out of here." Sonic said. Sonic ripped of a piece of metal from the wing that was oddly shaped like a snowboard. "Hang on!" Sonic told Amy. Sonic threw the board under his feet and jumped off the helicopter. Amy was screaming for her life while Sonic was having the time of his life.

Sonic and Amy landed on the ground and began sliding down a very steep hill. "You better hang on tight, Amy. We're in for a bumpy ride." Sonic told her. Even though they were being chased, Amy was so excited to be asked to be held by her hero, Sonic. So Amy grabbed around his neck tightly and buried her face in his chest. Though Amy was enjoying it, Sonic was not. "Amy…can't…breath." Sonic managed the gasp out.

Sonic got lucky when the reached the end of the road and flung into one of the cities plazas. The only bad part was that Amy landed on top of her hero. "Amy, please get off me." Sonic asked. Amy did so and let Sonic get back on his feet. "I still don't understand. Why is the military after us?" Amy asked. Sonic was just as confused and concerned as she was, but didn't tell her. "I don't know, but we don't to get caught, so we have to get moving." Sonic told her. Sonic bent down in front of her and told her to hop on his back and she did. Once Sonic made sure Amy was secure on his back, he ran off.

During Sonics run, they both were faced with a few obstacles. Many of G.U.N. robots were following the pair and were not about to give up. Sonic knew that as long as Amy was on his back, he couldn't use his Homing attack or spin dash. This was bad, since the beetle robots were right on top of him. The beetles were about to fire, but were destroyed by a familiar hammer. Sonic looked up to see Amy swing her Piko-Piko Hammer to destroy the beetles swarming around them. "Thanks, Amy. I owe ya." Sonic told her. "You can always make it up at our date." Amy said, causing Sonic to groan.

The hedgehogs had escaped the plaza and it looked like they were home free. "It looks like the slowpokes have finally given up." Sonic said confidently. Then, out of nowhere a large trunk with the G.U.N. logo started chasing them. "You just had to say it, didn't you!?" Amy yelled at her hero. Sonic wasn't concerned; he slowed down a bit till the truck was only an inch from them. "SONIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy screamed. Then Sonic ran at high speed and left the truck in the dust.

* * *

It was night time in Station Square and all was quiet at the center plaza. Then Sonic and Amy appeared in a cloud of dust formed by Sonic running. "Well, we sure showed them, right Amy?" Sonic asked. No response. "Amy?" Sonic asked once more. There was still no response so he looked behind him to see Amy, who looked like she just had a heart-attack. Sonic set Amy down on her feet and asked "Are you ok, Amy." "That…was…AWESOME!" Amy yelled as she grabbed Sonic into her signature bone-breaking hug.

While Amy was glomping Sonic, the same walker robot that fought on Prison Island decide to drop in on the two. "You killed my brother, you monsters. Now I'm going to destroy you." the pilot said. Sonic had finally escaped Amy's deadly hug and prepared to fight his new opponent. "It's about time, slowpoke. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it." Sonic told him. "Enough! Time to die, freaks!" the pilot said as he launched a barrage of missiles at them.

Sonic, using his super speed, and Amy, using her almost-super speed, moved out of the way to dodge the missiles in time. The walker turned its direction towards Sonic and once again launched missiles at him, which he easily dodged. "Is that all you got? How lame." Sonic said. Sonic curled into a ball and used his signature spin dash towards the walker. But when he was about to reach the walker, it took off into the air, causing Sonic to miss. "What the?" Sonic said as he uncurled and saw the walker flying. "I learned from the last time, Hedgehog." The pilot said as he swung the walker's leg at Sonic.

Sonic landed on the ground ten feet away from where he was. The walker land in front of Sonic and opened its rocket packets, prepared to exterminate the former hero. "It's over, monster. DIE!" but he stopped his attack once he felt a rumble coming from the right leg. He looked down to see Amy with her hammer embedded into the walker's leg. "Don't you dare hurt my Sonic!" Amy screamed as she pulled out her hammer to swing again and completely destroy the walker's leg. Sonic got back on his feet and used his spin dash to destroy the other leg. The base of walker landed with a loud thud and the pilot inside was knocked out.

"Well, that was a close one." Sonic said in relief. "Sonic!" Amy yelled as she continued to glomp him like earlier. "So those two are Sonic and Amy. I don't see how they mixed us up. We look nothing alike." They heard a female voice say. Sonic and Amy looked around looking for the source of the voice until they saw their dark copies, Shadow and Kumori, standing on top of the defeated walker. Sonic got out of Amy's hold and said "So it was you guys who framed us." "It's not our fault that humans are brainless." Shadow said. "What do you want?" Amy asked them. "Well, if you want to find out, then you'll have to beat us." She said as she smiled evilly. "Sounds good to me." Sonic said with confidence. Shadow smirked at Sonics eagerness and said "Prepare for defeat…Faker."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Light and Darkness

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Three: Light and Darkness

Sonic and Amy had come across Shadow and Kumori, figuring they are the reason the military is after them. "Prepare for defeat…faker" Shadow referred to Sonic. "Who are you calling fake!" Sonic shouted to the pair. "Wow, fast and dumb. You really know how to pick them pinky" Kumori called to Amy. "What did you say?!" Amy asked with anger. "What, can't hear. I said pinky." Kumori repeated. That was the last straw for Amy. She whipped out her Piko-Piko hammer and charged at her evil doppelganger. "Amy, wait we...ah, what's the use." Sonic told himself before charging at Shadow.

Shadow and Kumori watched them head to their direction and was amused by their attempts. "Aww, look Shadow. The kids want to play." Kumori said humorously to Shadow. Shadow just ignored Kumori's joke and kept his eyes concentrated on Sonic. "If this faker thinks he can win, he has got another thing coming." Shadow said out load. Shadow jumped off the defeated walker and charged at Sonic with Kumori followed close behind.

Sonic was the first to strike as he swung his foot around to kick shadow. But Shadow managed to counter Sonics kick with a kick of his own. The two hit collided and forced the speedy hedgehogs to be pushed back five feet. "Not bad, for a faker." Shadow said. "I was about to say the same thing." Sonic quickly replied. Sonic and Shadow jumped into to the air and collided their fists to continue the battle.

With the girls, when Amy got close enough, she swung down her hammer to crush Kumori, but failed. When Amy looked down, all she saw was a crater left by her hammer, but no Kumori. Amy whipped around, hoping to find her but to no avail. "Oh, where could she have gone?" Amy asked to the wind. The bad part was when the wind replied. "Right behind you." Kumori said. Amy turned, only to be greeted by Kumori's fist and sent flying the other side of the plaza.

Sonic looked to Amy's battle and saw send he been sent flying by Kumori. "Oh no, Amy. Are you ok?" Sonic shouted to her, hoping to receive a reply. "I think you should be more worried about your own fight" Shadow's voice came from behind. Hearing this, Sonic swung his fist behind him, but hit nothing but air. Sonic then felt the wind get knocked out of him as he looked down to see Shadow's fist in his gut. "Too slow, faker." Shadow said as he pulled his fist away and kicked Sonic fifteen feet away.

Amy used her hammer as walking stick to get back on her feet. Kumori just laughed at Amy's foolish attempts to try and defeat her. "Ha, you really think you can beat me? What a joke. You know, maybe I should just forget you and kill blue boy instead." Kumori told her. Amy' anger had flared to a new height and with new new-found strength, lifted her hammer to kill the dark copy. "No one hurts my Sonic!" Amy yelled as she charged at Kumori. Kumori smirked as she, once again, used her super speed to get behind Amy. But Amy, not falling for the same trick twice, changed the direction of her hammer to Kumori. "When did she get so fast?" Kumori thought as she was hit by the hammer and sent flying.

Sonic was still hurt from Shadow's punch, but still had the strength to go on. Shadow turned his back to Sonic and said "You're not worth my time. I should have known a faker like you could not match my power." Sonic was determined to find out, once and for all, who the real faker was. Sonic used his super speed to run up to the black hedgehog and deliver a punch, but missed as Shadow stepped to the side. Shadow was about to send a deciding blow to Sonics heart, when the blue hedgehog disappeared. Shadow looked over to see Sonic on the other side, smiling. "Why are you so happy? Shadow asked. Sonic then curled into a ball and used his signature spin dash. Shadow tried to catch Sonic, but the force was too much and was sent flying as well.

The dark duo were thrown by their enemies and collided with each other from behind. On opposite side of them, Sonic and Amy stood proud over the victories of their enemies. "Looks like these two are much stronger then we thought." Kumori said to her partner. "Agreed, that's it, no more holding back." Shadow told her. The dark duo got back on their feet and both smirked as they knew what was about to happen. Kumori removed her silver ring bracelets and Shadow pulled out a green chaos emerald. "A chaos emerald?!" Sonic shouted in surprise. "Yes, and your about to it at its full extent. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and disappeared.

Sonic looked around to find Shadow, but it was Shadow that got to him first. Though Sonic couldn't see it, Shadow performed an uppercut on Sonic and sent him high into the air. While in midair, Shadow appeared again and kicked Sonic to another direction. During Sonics flight Shadow had appeared _again_ and kicked Sonic to another new direction. Shadow kept doing this, and to normal people, it looked like Sonic was flying in a wild fashion (think of Lee's hidden lotus attack from Naruto). Sonic was seriously beat up and Shadow decided to finish him off. Shadow appeared above Sonic, clenched his fists together, and delivered a striking blow, causing him to fall to the earth at a high speed and form a crater.

Amy had been watching the entire thing and was horrified at what had become of her hero. "SONIC!" Amy cried out. Kumori appeared out of nowhere and smirked at Amy's expression. "Aww, what's wrong, your little hero hurt?" Kumori said to Amy in a babyish voice. Amy was already angry enough and swung her hammer at Kumori's head. But when it had hit Kumori, she didn't even flinch. "That all. Ok, my turn." Kumori said. Kumori knocked Amy's hammer out of her hands and sent a barrage of punches to Amy's stomach, which sent her flying back. Kumori used her super speed to beat Amy kicked her towards the crater Sonic was in. Once Amy was over the crater, Kumori appeared and kicked Amy down into the crater with Sonic.

After that was done, Kumori put her ring bracelets back on and stood next to Shadow, who was looking down at the defeated hedgehogs. Sonic looked to Amy, who was knocked out, and looked back to the black hedgehogs with anger. "Just who are you?" Sonic asked. "We are Shadow and Kumori, the world's most powerful life-forms. You didn't stand a chance against us." Shadow told him. Then the sound of police sirens filled the air. "Uh oh, we better get out of here Shadow." Kumori told him. Shadow nodded his head I reply. Shadow grabbed Kumori's shoulder and raised his chaos emerald shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!" they vanished.

The police had arrived at the scene where the battle took place and surrounded the crater and helped the pilot out of the walker. "Sir, it appears that the F-6t has defeated the hedgehogs. We are apprehending them right now" the leading soldier said over the radio. Sonic looked up to see military soldiers surrounding him and Amy and only one thought entered his mind. "How are going to get out of this one.


	4. A Guardian and A Thief

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Four: A Guardian and a Thief

While Sonic and Amy were being captured by the military, trouble was brewing in a far away desert. Flying though the desert was a female black winged, white bat that looked to be 18 years old. The female was wearing a skin-tight black jumpsuit with a pink heart-shaped chest plate, white elbow length gloves with pink cuffs and knee-high boots with Metal soles and heels. She was Rouge the bat, world famous jewel thief and today she had hit the jackpot. She was holding a rope, which held to most valuable prize she had ever seen in her life: the Master Emerald.

"Wow, this thing is heavy. It's a wonder how that red guy manages to carry this thing so easily." Rouge said. The emerald was so large and heavy that it had quickly worn her out. Rouge decided to stop and rest on one of the many cliffs in the area. After gently setting down the Master Emerald, Rouge fell to the ground in exhaustion. Unfortunate for her, she had a very persistent and hot headed follower. "Looks like a finally found you, you winged witch" the newcomer said.

Rouge got back on her feet and looked over to see the Master Emerald guardian, Knuckles. Rouge winked at Knuckles and said "Hi, cutie. Have you been following me? I like that in a guy, especially one as strong as you." "Can it, you thief. Now hand over the Master Emerald!" Knuckles demanded. "Aww, I thought you liked me, especially after that little smooch back on the island." Rouge said in a false loving way. Knuckles turned redder then ever as he remembered how Rouge kissed him to distract him long enough to steal the Master Emerald. "I wanted nothing to do with that! You're the one that came on to me!" Knuckles shouted. "Don't tell me you didn't like it." Rouge said "I didn't!" Knuckles shouted back.

While Rouge and Knuckle were having their little "lovers spat", they did not notice a mechanical claw grabbing the Master Emerald. When the two saw the emerald lift from the ground, they looked up to see the claw attached to Eggmans hover chair (I still don't know what it is.). "Thief!" Rouge shouted. "Look who's talking" Knuckles said, referring to Rouge. "My, Knuckles, long time no see. Why, I having seen you since the Chaos incident." Eggman said, unusually happy. "What do you want with the Master Emerald, Eggman?" Knuckle question. "So that's Eggman?" Rouge said to herself. "I don't know. Maybe I'll find some use for it on the way back. Good-bye." Eggman said, preparing to leave. "Oh no, you don't!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped to the Master Emerald and shattered it.

Knuckles landed back on his feet and smirked, knowing Eggman would not be able to take the Master Emerald away like last time. Knuckles heard footsteps from behind and turned around to see Rouge, who began to strangle him. "Look what you did to my precious emerald!" Rouge yelled furiously at the echidna. Knuckles broke free from Rouge hold and said "Ok, two things. One: it's not your emerald. And two: I did it to prevent it from being stolen by thieves like you. Once I find the shards, I can restore it." "Interesting, I'll have to look into it, back at the base." Eggman said as he flew off. Rouge flew off too saying "all jewels belong to me. Once I get those shards, I'll have my precious emerald back" "Not if I get them first." Knuckles said as he ran to find the shards.

As Knuckles was about to begin his search, he was halted by two balls of light that began to take form. He then saw Tikal and Chaos appear before him. "Tikal, Chaos, what are you doing here." Knuckles questioned. "Oh, Knuckles, it's terrible. The Master Emerald has been broken and we are in danger." Tikal stated. "I know. That's why I am search for the shards." Knuckles told them. "Please hurry, Knuckles. If don't get them back with in five days, Chaos and I will disappear forever." Tikal told the guardian. "WHAT!" Knuckles said in shock. "Me and Chaos souls are connected to the Master Emerald. If it is damaged this badly, then the energy will leave the emerald and us along with it. Please, Knuckles, you must hurry." Tikal begged him. "Don't worry, I'll restore the Master Emerald before that happens" Knuckles said as he ran off to begin his journey.

Rouge was started her search by exploring a secret oasis in the desert. "Well, that shard has to be here somewhere." Rouge said. Rouge flew down to get a closer look, but when she landed, she was unexpectedly surrounded by Eggmans robots. "Ok boys, you want to play, then lets play." Rouge said with a smile. The robots fire a series shots at rouge, which she easily dodged by flying upwards. The shots missed her and destroyed all the robots except one. "Don't think your getting off that easy." Rouge said.

Rouge looked down on to the poor robot and readied herself to finish it. "Drill drive!" Rouge shouted as she began to spin around at incredible speed and plummeted straight into the ground. Rouge's attack not only allowed her to go through the robot, but into the earth itself. After many seconds, Rouge emerged from the ground holding her prize: an emerald shard. "Who knew it would be this easy to find such a small thing?" Rouge said as she flew off to find another shard.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was scouring another part of the desert, which looked to be some kind of ancient ruins. "The emerald shard is here. I can fell its presences." Knuckles thought to himself. Knuckles began to concentrate and focus on the position of the emerald shard. But when Knuckles came close to finding it, Eggmans robots dropped in from behind. Knuckles had lost its trace and grew angry at the robots for interrupting. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Knuckles said threateningly.

The robots then opened fire and Knuckles pulled out his shovel claws and dug underground before he was hit. The robots gathered around the hole and fired like madmen. The robot halted their attack, thinking Knuckle was dead. Big mistake. Just then, one of the robots fell through the ground and the sound of metal ripping metal came from inside. Then another robot fell and another, until there was only one left. The robot aimed its gun at the ground, expecting Knuckles to pull it in as well. What it didn't expect was for Knuckle to pop out from behind.

"Hammer punch!" Knuckles shouted as he sent his fist straight through the robots chest area. The robot collapsed to the ground and Knuckles resumed his position he was in before the robot assault. "Now, where was I?" Knuckles said as he began to concentrate. Then Knuckles woke from his trance and walked to the far side wall. Knuckles plowed his fist through the wall and pulled out an emerald shard. "That's one. Who knows how many there are to go." Knuckles said as he ran out of the ruins and straight to the closest shard possible.

When Knuckles arrived, he saw the emerald shard on top of a pedestal, out in the open. "This is too easy. What's the catch?" Knuckles thought. Knuckles glided to the emerald shard and was about to pick it up until. "Don't you dare touch my emerald!" he heard Rouge shout from the sky. Knuckles looked and barely had enough time to raise his fist to block Rouge's kick. "Wow, for a thieving witch, she is very strong." Knuckles thought. The force from both attacks sent both Knuckles and Rouge back five feet from the shard.

"Give it up, big boy. That emerald is mine." Rouge stated. "Only in your dreams, batgirl." Knuckles replied. Knuckles charged with a barrage of fist attacks while Rouge countered with and assault of kicks. The more they kept fighting, the more Rouge realized how evenly match they were. "Looks like I'll have to play dirty." Rouge thought.

Rouge then grabbed her ankle and pretended to be in pain. "Ow, my ankle. I think its broken." Rouge acted out. Knuckles, being the total sap he is, went over to help her. "Is there any thing I can do?" Knuckles asked. Just then, Rouge tried to kick the easily-tricked echidna. Knuckles just barely manage to grab Rouge's leg before it hit and swung her around and threw her across the desert. Knuckles grabbed the emerald shard and said "I'll admit, you almost had me there. Any second later and I would have been done for. You're a great opponent batgirl." Knuckles said as he began to walk away.

Rouge got back on to her feet and called out to the echidna. "Wait" Knuckles looked back at her and was wondering what she had to say. "First off, I want to say thanks for the compliment. Second, if we are gonna keep running into each other, I think we should at least know each others name." Rouge said. Knuckles looked to her and said "I am Knuckles the Echidna." And Rouge replied with "And I'm Rouge the Bat. I'll be seeing you soon cutie." Then she flew off to the sky leaving a very confused Knuckles.

Even though she had lost two of the emerald shards, she had seemed strangely satisfied. "Oh well, I may only have one, but that'll do for know." Rouge said as she stared at the Master Emerald shard in her hand. She turned her gaze from the shard to the sky above her. "Knuckle the Echidna, huh? He's not such a bad guy. In fact, he seemed kind of cute." Rouge said to herself and she flew off to continue her search for the emerald shards.

* * *

Read and Review


	5. Jail Break

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Five: Jail Break

It was night time in the sandy desert of Egypt. There Eggman and his powerful warrior were, headed to one of the pyramids, which was actually Eggmans secret base. "A secret fortress, out in the open, it would be the last place anyone would look. I am truly brilliant." Eggman boasted. "If he is so brilliant, then why hasn't he taken over the world yet? Idiot." Kumori said silently. Unknown to the group, Rouge had followed them inside Eggmans base. "A secret base, not bad" Rouge said.

Rouge continued to follow Eggman and his group deeper into the base, hiding in my different place to avoid being seen. "How much farther until they stop? I am getting tired of following them." Rouge said quietly. Then Rouge's foot accidentally kicked a loose bolt out into the open. Unlike the other two, Shadow heard the noise and looked back to see no one there. Rouge kept herself hidden, hoping that Shadow wouldn't come back and spot her. "Hurry up, Shadow." Kumori called back. Shadow began to walk back, still suspicious about the sound, and Rouge sighed in relief.

Rouge found Eggman speaking with Kumori about something and used her ultrasonic bat ears to eavesdrop on their conversation. "So there are three of the chaos emeralds are hidden somewhere on Prison Island?" Kumori asked. "Yes, but it will be difficult to obtain them. Getting past such tight security would require great thieving skills." Eggman told her. It was just then that Rouge noticed that Shadow was not with them. "What are you doing here?" Rouge looked behind her to see Shadow before being kicked out into the open.

Rouge tried to get up, but Shadow placed her foot on her back to prevent that. "Well, looks like you were right Shadow, we do have a little follower. And who might you be?" Eggman asked. Shadow let Rouge get back on her feet before she said "I'm Rouge, and I am the gal your looking for." "What do you mean?" Eggman asked. "I am one of the worlds greatest jewel thieves. I can get those emeralds in a snap." Rouge stated. "What's in it for you?" Kumori asked.

"Well, seeing as how you found me and that knucklehead in the desert, I'm guessing you have something to track the Master Emerald, right?" Rouge said. "Yes, I do" Eggman said. "Well' if you give it to me, then I'll help you. And if you still don't trust me, then how about I give you this." Rouge said as she pulled out a blue chaos emerald. Eggman still didn't trust Rouge but he saw no other alternative. "Alright, you have a deal." Eggman said as he shook her hand.

* * *

In the skies close to Prison Island, Tails and Cream were flying the Tornado II, on their way to rescue their friends. "I still can't believe they would think Amy and Sonic did all those bad things." Cream said. "I don't believe it either, that's why were going to save them" Tails told her. "But won't we get in trouble?" Cream asked. "We don't have a choice. We have to save Sonic or there will be no one to stop Eggman from taking over the world." Tails stated. And speak of the devil; there Eggman was in his Egg walker, on the harbor, talking into his radio.

You all know your assignments. I will distract the guards. Shadow and Kumori, you two plant the bombs on the prisons main gas tanks and set them for fifteen minutes. Rouge, you just find the chaos emeralds." Eggman told them "Right!" came three voices from the radio. "This time there will be nothing to stand in my way." Eggman said to himself, unknown Tails and Cream heard as well. "Alright cream, we don't have much time. Go on ahead and find Sonic and Amy, I'll take care of Eggman." Tails told her. "Right" Cream said as she flapped her huge ear and flew off to the main prison. Alright Eggman, you're mine. Tornado transform!" Tails said as he activated the transformation switch.

The Tornado II changed from a plane into a walker and landed in front off Eggman. "Well, Tails, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Eggman said. "It over Eggman, Sonic will get out and stop you." Tails stated. "Yes, he might, but that doesn't mean he can defeat Shadow." "Shadow?" Tails questioned. While Tails was lost in thought, Eggman took the opportunity to fire his gun at him. Tails was barely able to move out of the way and return fire. Eggman moved out of Tails line of fire and avoided the attack. "Well, looks like I might be able to have a little fun on this mission after all" Eggman said.

* * *

Inside the base, Shadow had already reached the main gas tank and planted the bomb on it. He decided to check on the others and check their progress. "Shadow here. The bomb is in place, how are things on you side." Shadow asked into his Radio. "I have just placed the bomb and ready to activate it." Kumori said over the radio. "You might want to start it now. I already have two emeralds and the third one should be simple." Rouge said. "Understood, remember we only have fifteen minutes till the bomb goes off. If you fall behind, you stay behind." Shadow said as he turned off his radio. Shadow then presses the button that activates the bomb and runs off.

* * *

In a high-tech security cell, Sonic and Amy were becoming restless from being trapped inside. Then they heard a sound from above and saw Cream dropped right in front of the cell. "Cream, how did you get here?" Amy asked. "Tails gave me a ride and now I am here to get you out." Cream told the pair. "How are you going to do that?" Sonic asked. Cream then pulled out a security card from behind her back and said "I know I'm not suppose to, but I took this from one of the guards." "You did the right thing, Cream" Sonic said as cream swiped the card and opened the cell.

Cream walked into the cell and noticed the many scientific markings on the cell wall. "Did you guys do this?" Cream asked. "No it was already here when we arrived. Who do you think did it, Sonic?" Amy asked him. There was no response. Amy and Cream looked back to see Sonic had already ran out. "Oh, why does he always leave me behind?" Amy asked herself. "What do we do now Amy?" Cream asked. "You head back to Tails. I'm going after Sonic." Amy told her. Cream agreed with Amy's plan and ran off one direction, while Amy ran the other way.

* * *

Rouge was holding the red and light blue chaos emerald and was about to take the purple emerald that was only a few feet away from her. "Hmm, the last two emeralds had no security. You would think that they would try and protect something so valuable." Rouge said suspiciously. Rouge was directly in front of the chaos emerald and checked it for any traps. When she saw none, she quickly swiped the emerald away. Then the alarms went off and Rouge looked back to see the doors shut tight. "That's bad" Rouge said

* * *

Outside, in the jungle, Sonic was running around, looking for any way off the island. "Cream said Tails was here. Maybe I could hitch a ride with him. When I get back to the mainland, I am going to find the faker and clear my name." Sonic said out loud. "I know you're not talking about me." Sonic stopped running and looked around to find Shadow leaning on a tree, holding the green chaos emerald. "You saved me the trouble of finding you, you fake!" Sonic shouted. Shadow moved from his position and tossed his chaos emerald up and down in his hand. "Let us find out who is the real faker here." Shadow challenged.

* * *

Amy had reached the outside of the prison and still had no luck in finding Sonic. "Oh, where could he have run off to?" Amy asked herself. Then around the corner came Kumori holding the blue chaos emerald. "I didn't expect to see you here pinky." She said, which alerted Amy of her presence. "YOU!" Amy shouted. "I hear you and your friends are looking for these." Kumori referred to the emerald in her hand. "If you want them, then come and get them." Kumori challenged.

The sky had become much darker and thunder was heard from the clouds. The wind blew harshly as it began to rain and lightning struck in the background. The four rivaling hedgehogs had come together to challenge each other once more. Everyone knew this would be the battle that would change the lives of everyone around them.

* * *

Read and Review


	6. Rematch

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Six: Rematch

The clouds rumbled as the storm grew much fiercer by the second. The rain was bashing down on Sonic and Shadow as they just stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. The heavy rain knocks off a stray leaf from a tree and slowly let it fall to the ground. The leaf then hits the ground and the two rivaling hedgehogs begin their match to see who is best.

Sonic and Shadow used their super speed to run up to each other and attempted to punch each other. The fist collided and created a small shockwave from the force of power. "You're much better then last time, faker." Shadow, surprisingly, complimented. "And I'm just warming up. Check this out." Sonic said. Sonic and Shadow pushed away from each other and resumed their fighting stance. Sonic opened his hand and a blue sphere appeared in it. Shadow was confused at what this blue sphere in Sonic's hand might be.

"I've been saving this little trick for a special occasion. SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted. Then a blue whirlwind surrounded Shadow and was attacking him in multiple directions. The whirlwind shot Shadow up into the air and caused him to crash with a loud thud. Shadow got back up to his feet and stared at Sonic with, what seemed to be excitement rather then anger. "I am impressed you managed to create a powerful technique. But you're not the only one with hidden abilities. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as several yellow arrows appeared out of nowhere. Sonic was fast enough to avoid most of them, but one did hit his shoulder and another grazed his right leg.

Sonic winced at the hot, burn feeling that came, but got over it quickly. Sonic looked at Shadow with equal enthusiasm as his opponent. "Not bad, Shadow. I was almost impressed." Sonic said mockingly. "Oh, don't worry, you'll get to see more of my powers soon enough." Shadow told him. Shadow charged at him once more to continue the battle.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Kumori and Amy were also engaged in a heated conversation. "Looks like its raining. I suggest you go back inside before you catch a cold, little girl." Kumori said, mocking Amy. What did you say?!" Amy was getting angry (obviously). "Go home; this is no place for little girls. Especially ones that are useless to their friends." Kumori told her. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Face it, when it come to adventure, you're the first one caught." Kumori told her.

"That's not true! You don't know anything about me!" Amy shouted. "Eggman told me everything about you, Amy. In all of Sonic's adventures, you always play the role of the hostage." Kumori told her. "Shut up." Amy said quietly. "You're always getting Sonic in more danger. It's a wonder why he is still your friend." Kumori continued. "I said, SHUT UP!" Amy yelled as she pulled out her hammer.

Kumori was expecting her reaction, but what she wasn't expecting was Amy to move at such a fast pace. Amy moved so fast that Kumori did not have a chance to avoid her hammer. The strike from her hammer not only sent her fly through the air, but through the building wall as well. Kumori pulled herself through the hole and back up to her feet. "Ok, note to self: never make pinky mad." Kumori said silently. Kumori looked up and saw Amy charging at full speed and avoided her attack with her super speed.

"Well it's obvious I can't hold back on her anymore." Kumori said. Kumori removed her silver ring bracelets and was ready to finish Amy off. Kumori ran at super sonic speed and sent her fist directly at Amy's gut. Amy was sent through the same wall as Kumori and throw through more walls until she was on the other side off the building. Kumori put back her ring bracelets and walked through the former prison to find Amy of the ground, knocked out.

"Ha, I knew she was useless." Kumori said as she began to walk away. She turned her back to Amy and then a strange sound had caught her ears. Kumori turned around and found Amy stand up again and raised her hammer. "But how? I hit her with all my strength" Kumori pondered. While Kumori was lost in though, she did not notice the hammer coming down on her until it was too late. The hammer had hit her dead center and plowed her to the ground, which caused a small indent in the pavement.

Kumori was too weak to move and knew it was over. "I don't understand. I am superior, so why did I lose to her." Kumori asked herself. Amy was proud at her accomplishment and looked over to the side to see the blue chaos emerald that Kumori dropped. Amy grabbed the emerald and lifted it into the air, saying "Who's useless now?"

But her victory was short lived as a bolt of lightning struck the emerald and sent a wave of blue electricity coursing through her body. Amy dropped the emerald and fell to the ground, unconscious. Kumori had been watching the entire incident and had enough strength to say "You don't see that everyday."

* * *

Eggman was still fight Tails back on the harbor. Judging by the many dents and scratches on both vehicles, in looked like either one of the walkers were about to give. Then Cram ran up to Tails telling him "Tails, I broke Amy and Sonic out of prison." "Good work, Cream." Tails told her with a thumbs up. "Even if they did get out, there is no telling if they will survive the explosion." Eggman told him. "Explosion?" Tails questioned.

"You see, I sent my two best agents to plant bombs on the two main gas lines of the Island." Eggman explained to him. "But that will cause the entire island to explode!" Tails exclaimed. "Exactly, now we only have…" Eggman trailed off. Eggman looked at the clock on his walker and shouted "We only have one minute to get off the Island!" "Hurry Cream, climb on." Tails told her as he transformed the Tornado II back into plane mode. Cream climbed into the passenger's seat and asked "But what about Sonic and Amy?" "We have to hope for the best." Tails told her as the Tornado II took off.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Shadow, the two were gravely injured and the battle was about to come to an end until. "Shadow, are you there? Come in Shadow." Eggmans voice came from the radio. Shadow pulled his radio and asked "What is it, doctor?" "Shadow, the island is about to explode in one minute. We have to get out of here now!" Eggman shouted. "Shadow, I'm still trapped inside the building." Rouge said over the radio. "Shadow…help…me." Kumori sounded weakly. "Kumori? ar you there? Kumori?!" but no response came. "Looks like we have to finish this some other time." Shadow told him as he pulled out his green chaos emerald

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. Then Shadow disappeared along with Eggman, Rouge, Kumori and the chaos emeralds. "One minute, this is bad. I have to find Amy quick." Sonic said as he ran off though the jungle. Inside the building, the bombs were down to their last five seconds and then were set off. In the air around the island, Tails and Cream could only watch as the island had been engulfed in a large explosion.

"Sonic…Amy." Tails said sadly, knowing they didn't survive. They had both lost hope until. "Tails look." Cream said. Tails looked over and out of the explosion, came Sonic holding Amy in his arms. Sonic landed on the wing, but collapsed as soon as had grabbed onto it. Tails looked over Sonic and Amy and quickly flew off to the nearest city hospital.

* * *

The scene soon reaches to the moon or more specifically inside the moon. Inside the moon was what looked to be a high-tech laboratory and soon the entire dark crew landed there. "What happened?" Eggman groaned. "Did anyone get the license plate off that truck?" Rouge said dazed. Rouge looked to her surroundings and saw Shadow looking out a window, staring at…Earth? "Where are we?" Rouge asked.

Kumori managed to gather enough strength to stand and recognized, almost instantly, the place they were in. "This is Space Colony: ARK. This is the place where me and Shadow were created." Kumori told the two. Kumori walked over to Shadow and asked "Why did you bring us here, Shadow?" But Shadow gave no response. Kumori placed her hand on his shoulder but when she did, Shadow had collapsed from exhaustion. "SHADOW!"

* * *

Read and Review


	7. Existence

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Seven: Existence

After the extensive battle on Prison Island, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport the team to Space Colony: ARK, the birthplace of Shadow and Kumori. In the medical bay of the ARK, Shadow was lying inside a sleeping pod with red wires attached to him. By the pod was Kumori, staring at it depression at watching Shadow lie there, like he was dead. Kumori looked around the room and remembered the many times she was brought here by Professor Gerald's granddaughter, Maria.

Eggman walked in to see Kumori still standing over Shadow's pod, just like she has for the past four hours. Kumori saw Eggman enter the room and asked "Is he going to be alright?" "Shadow is a strong hedgehog; he is only suffering from minor exhaustion. In a few hours, he should up and running again." Eggman said as he walked in and stood near Kumori. Eggman took the time to look at the healing Shadow and the worrisome Kumori, which had surprised him.

Eggman decide to confront Kumori with a question that had been bothering him lately. "Say, Kumori, you said this is the place where my grandfather created you, right?" Eggman asked. "Yes." Kumori said quickly, curious at what Eggman was getting at. "Well, I found my grandfathers old journal and I did a little research on you, Kumori. Apparently, you were an emotionless monster of great destruction. But that all changed when Shadow was created. Care to explain?" Eggman interrogated. Kumori gave no reply and just walked out of the medical bay.

Kumori walked into the viewing room, which showed planet Earth and all its natural beauty. Back when she once lived on the ARK, 50 years ago, this would always be her favorite place to spend her free time. She remembered the times she used to spend here with Maria and Shadow, gazing at the world they hoped to visit one day. "The doctor is right. I was supposed to be built as a heartless weapon of destruction, so why do I feel this way?" Kumori asked herself. Her mind then drifted to the memories of her life, 50 years ago.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

"Alright, Kumori, this is a simple exercise to test your power. Are you ready?" Professor Gerald said over the loudspeaker. "Yes, professor." Kumori said, emotionlessly. The walls started to open up and several prototype G.U.N. beetles came flying out. "You're joking, right?" Kumori said, insulted by her lack of competition. The beetles shot at the female hedgehog, but were dodged very easily. Kumori jumped into the air and used her own version of the homing attack to finish them off. In the control room, the professor had finished reading Kumori's data and told her "that is enough for today, Kumori."

Kumori was in the viewing room, staring out into the world in front of her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Came a female voice from behind. Kumori turned around to see a young, blond girl wearing a blue dress. The girl was Maria Robotnik, professor Gerald's grandfather. "I guess, but I can't help wonder what it is like down there, on planet Earth." Kumori told her. "Don't worry. I am sure we will visit the planet someday." Maria assured here. Kumori did not show it, but she was proud at how Maria did not give up on her dream to see the bright blue planet.

Weeks have passed and Kumori found it strange that the Professor did not call her for any tests. If fact, the professor has kept himself hidden away from everyone on the ARK until. "Maria, Kumori, please come to the training room. I have something special to show you." Gerald said over the loudspeaker. When Kumori and Maria arrived at the control room, they saw a black hedgehog standing in the middle of the training area. "Who is that?" Asked Maria. "Watch." was all that the professor said.

The walls opened and over a thousand beetle prototypes flew out. Kumori was surprised that the professor would send that many robots on him, when even she couldn't fight that many. But the black hedgehog made no move. Instead he just raised his hand and snapped his fingers, shouting "CHAOS SPEAR!" the robot then exploded in a ray of yellow light, causing his watcher to gasp in shock. "Behold, Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life-form." Gerald announced.

Hours after the training exercise, Shadow decided to explore the ARK until he heard a faint cry coming from one of the rooms. Shadow opened the door to the viewing room to find Kumori sitting on the floor, holding her legs to her chest, crying. Shadow felt sorry for her and walked up to her saying "What's wrong?" Kumori made no reply. "If don't want to tell me, then I won't ask." Shadow said as he walked away. "I'm useless." Kumori said suddenly. Shadow looked back at Kumori as she stood up and looked at Shadow, with tears still shooting from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "That's what Professor Gerald said. He said that since I couldn't use chaos magic like you, I was useless to him. He said i no longer have a purpose. Sometimes I wonder why I even exist." Kumori told her as she cried even more. Shadow walked up to Kumori and grasped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look at him directly in the eyes. "Never say that, understand. You're not useless. You are important to many people aboard the ARK, including me, you got that. Never think like that ever again." Shadow told her. Kumori was shocked by Shadow's speech and had stopped crying almost instantly. "Thank you, Shadow." Kumori said with a smile.

_---End Flashback---_

Ever since that day, Kumori had been receiving new emotions and this most recent feeling was confusing her. "I don't know what this feeling is, but I know it has something to do with Shadow. How do I figure it out?" Kumori asked herself as she placed her hand on her heart. Then and idea popped into her head. There was only one person she knew that could help her figure out this mystery.

* * *

Amy was waking up from her injures and was blinded by a ray of light. Amy's vision soon cleared and saw that she was in a hospital room. She looked at herself and noticed that there were no bandages or medical needle on her, as if she had never been hurt. Amy heard the door open and saw her best friend, Cream, enter the room with her pet, Cheese. "Oh, Amy, I am so glad you're awake." Cream said in happiness as Cheese gave a small 'Chao'.

Cream walked over to Amy's bed and was questioned almost immediately. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital. Tails and Sonic brought you here. It is amazing that you have no injuries, especially after that fight you had." Cream told her. "No injuries?" Amy questioned. "Yeah, it's a good thing Sonic is always there to save you, when you get into trouble." Cream said cheerfully. Even though Cream didn't know it, her words struck Amy hard. "It's true. He does always save me." Amy thought as she remembered Kumori's words. _'In all of Sonic's adventures, you always play the role of the hostage.'_ "I think you still need more sleep. Let me close the curtains for you." Cream offered as she walked over to the curtains. She was about to close them until she noticed an object heading straight for them.

* * *

In Sonic's room, Sonic had just finished explaining everything he knew about Shadow and Kumori. "So it was this 'Shadow' guy who is the going around stealing the chaos emerald and blaming you for it?" Tails asked. "That about sums it up." Sonic said. "I knew it wasn't you. Now the only problem is to figure out how to get everyone else to believe too." Tails explained. Sonic and Tails tried to come up with a plan to stop Shadow from whatever he was doing until the heard a scream from another room.

"AAH!" "That was Cream!" Tails proclaimed. Tails and Sonic ran out of Sonic's and straight to Amy's. When they opened the door, they saw glass on the floor along with Cream. "Cream!" Tails shouted as he quickly ran to her side. Sonic became angered when he saw Kumori holding a scared Amy. "What do you want with Amy?" Sonic questioned. "I need her questioning. But in the meantime, why don't you play with some of Eggmans new toys." Kumori said. Then a series of white fighter robots (like the ones in Sonic 2006) appeared flying outside the broken window and aimed their rifles at the small group. "Fire." Kumori said as her and Amy disappeared, thanks to Kumori's super speed.

The white robots began to open fire and shot at everything in sight. Sonic quickly jumped to Tails and Cream, knowing they were directly in the robots line off fire. The robots soon ceased fire when the room was covered in a layer of smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, they saw that Tails and Cream were unharmed and Sonic was missing. The robots looked around quickly to find the speed demon until the heard a faint buzzing noise from above. The looked to see Sonic use his spin dash to ride along the building and slice through the robots white armor. Sonic jumped out of his spin dash and in front the broken wall that was shot by the robots. Sonic prepared to leave until "Sonic, where are you going?" Tails asked. "That witch has Amy. I have to go save her." Sonic told him as he ran out the wall to begin his search.

* * *

Sonic had been running around Station Square for six hours and has still not seen any sign of the two. "Hmm, maybe they left the city. Only one way to find out." Sonic said. Sonic then ran out of the city and kept running until he found himself in Mystic Ruins. With luck, Sonic spotted Kumori leaning on a tree but Amy was not with her. "Where is she?" Sonic demanded her to answer. Kumori moved from her spot and stared directly at Sonic. "If you're looking for Amy then don't bother." Kumori told him. "And why not?" Sonic asked, nervous about her answer. Kumori coldly replied.

"Because…she's dead"

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	8. Born of Hate

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only the OC's.

Chapter Eight: Born of Hate

"She's dead." Kumori said coldly. Sonic could not believe what he had just heard, he would believe it. Amy Rose, the girl that chased him to the ends of the Earth, the girl who loved him with her whole heart, was dead. "You're lying. You're lying, I know you are!" Sonic shouted. "I know that it is hard to accept. But in time that wound in your heart, along with her memory." Kumori said like it was no big deal. "You're wrong, I would never forget Amy!" Sonic shouted. "Then why do you constantly abandon her and break her heart?" Kumori asked coolly.

These words struck Sonic hard. It was true that Sonic would run away at the sight of Amy, but did he really think it would break her heart. Sonic always thought that Amy would never give up, so he paid no attention to what he was doing to her. Could that have been the wrong thing to do? "Amy died of her own free will. She said that she was tired of you breaking her heart. I don't blame her. How could anyone love a hyper-active brat like you?" Kumori said.

Kumori's speech had first caused Sonic to fall into state of sadness, thinking it was his fault Amy was dead. Then when he heard the rest of her speech, he quickly grew angry. "Only a stupid ditz like Amy could love someone like you." Kumori continued. Sonic's anger had risen to a new level that had never been reached before. "What did you call her?" Sonic said darkly. "I said she was a stupid ditz." Kumori repeated. That was the last straw; Sonic was now ready to kill Kumori on the spot.

"Don't you ever, ever, call her THAT!" Sonic shout in rage. Sonic quills stood up like they did when he fought Chaos, only this time it was different. Sonic's pupils completely disappeared and his fur transformed into a dark and evil color. When it was over, Kumori was standing in front of a dark glowing Sonic. The air had turned cold as the dark hedgehog looked to Kumori and gave a glare that made her think she was staring at the Grim Reaper himself.

Sonic walked slowly to Kumori, hoping to drag out her long and painful death. Kumori was not willing to go down so easily, she ran straight to the dark transformed hedgehog, ready to kick. But before she could even got close to him, dark Sonic snapped his fingers and a dark wave of electricity was sent through Kumori's body and she fell to the ground. Kumori weakly got up and saw dark Sonic staring down on her. She closed her eyes to await death, but it never came, thanks to the unexpected arrival of another black hedgehog.

"Shadow?" Kumori said quietly. Shadow looked back at her and could tell he was not happy. "Kumori, I never said that you could leave the ARK." Shadow said with spite. Kumori flinched and quickly pulled herself to get out of his way. Shadow looked up to the newly transformed Sonic and felt small chills going down his spine. "His power is so evil. I have never felt anything like it." Shadow thought.

Dark Sonic stared Shadow straight in the eyes before instantly vanishing. Shadow felt Dark Sonic appear right behind. Dark Sonic lifted his fist and sent it straight to his back, but missed as Shadow disappeared as well. Shadow appeared next to Kumori, holding a red chaos emerald and said "This hedgehog is serious. If I didn't bring this chaos emerald, that punch would have killed me in an instant." Shadow looked back at Dark Sonic and knew that this was a fight he couldn't win. Shadow picked up Kumori and raised the chaos emerald before saying "You're in a lot of trouble when we get back to the ARK. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Dark Sonic watched as Shadow and Kumori disappeared in a glow of red light. Dark Sonic was angered that he did not get a chance to kill the girl who kill someone close to him. Dark Sonic formed a black sphere of energy in his hand and hurtled it at one of the many hills. Dark Sonic found pleasure in the small bit of destruction he had caused, but it wasn't enough to sooth his savage hunger to destroy. He soon remembered Station Square and used his dark powers to fly to the city.

* * *

In a small mine hidden underneath the city, a shard of the Master Emerald was lying on the ground and it didn't take long for the hunters to reach it. "Well Rouge, I say you're doing well. I see you already have half the emerald shards." Knuckles said as he felt the presence of the emerald shards in her bag. "That's right and I'm guessing you have the other half don't you?" Rouge asked. Knuckles nodded his head in reply, never taking his eye of the remaining shard. "Well then, I'm sure you won't mind if I take them. Right Knuckie." Rouge said flirtingly. "Actually, I do mind. No hand them over!" Knuckles demanded.

Rouge jumped into the air began by using her signature screw kick to start things off. Knuckle just stood there like the idiot he is as her attack came closer. Then at the last second, Knuckle somehow managed to catch Rouge's foot before it hit. Rouge was shocked at how Knuckles was able to pull off such a move. "Didn't expect that did you? then you probably didn' expect this." Knuckles said as he flung her to the other side of the mine. Knuckles picked up the emerald shard and began to walk away.

Rouge saw Knuckles trying to walk away with _her_ emerald and decided to trick him again. Rouge began to cry fake tears, which quickly caught Knuckles attention. Knuckles ran to Rouge and asked "What's wrong?" "My… arm… I think it's broken." Rouge said through the tears. "Here let me see." Knuckles began to inspect Rouge arm to check for injury. Knuckles was so busy, that he did not notice Rouge stole the shard out of his hand until she kicked him where the sun don't shine (if you know what I mean).

Knuckles soon collapsed, holding himself, hoping to stop the pain. Knuckles looked up to find Rouge, perfectly fine, holding the emerald shard. Rouge kneeled down to Knuckle and said "Thanks for the present, Knuckie. Here's a present of my own." Rouge then kisses Knuckles on his cheek before walking away, leaving a flustered Knuckles. "What is with that crazy bat?" Knuckles asked himself.

* * *

Back in Station Square, the entire city had turned into a hell on Earth. The buildings were crumbling and fire had engulfed nearly everything in sight. Standing in the middle of the destruction was Dark Sonic as he looked satisfied of the chaos around him. He heard a rumbling sound coming from behind him and looked back to see a small army of G.U.N. soldiers, tanks, and robots.

"Alright, deploy the hunters! I want that hedgehog dead!" the leader ordered. The hunter robots activated the jets on their back and flew to the evil hedgehog, not knowing what would happen next. Once the robots were close enough to fire their guns, they surprisingly shut down for no reason as Dark Sonic walked past them. "What happened?" the leader asked his men. "I don't know, sir." The soldier replied. "Alright then, fire the tanks now." He ordered. The tanks began to fire on the dark hedgehog with their cannons and then the area was covered in smoke. "We did it. There is no way anyone could survive that" the leader cheered. He was wrong.

Out of the smoke came Dark Sonic, completely unscratched. "What?!" the leader shouted in surprise. Dark Sonic lifted his hand and another sphere of dark energy formed in his hand. Dark Sonic plowed the energy sphere into the ground and waited for what happened next. Soon the ground underneath the soldier began to rumble and crack until they were all disintegrated by a purple light.

But somehow one of the soldiers was able avoid the attack and live. The soldier looked up to see Dark Sonic standing in front of him. He quickly reached for the gun next to him, but Dark Sonic crushed the soldiers hand under his foot before he could grab it. Dark Sonic pointed one of his fingers at the man's forehead and a small purple beam began to form at the end of it. "No, please don't." he begged before being shot through the head by the purple beam.

"Sonic!" Dark Sonic looked over to see Tails and Cream, who were stunned at the destruction he created. "Sonic, how could you do this?" Cream asked, on the verge of tears. Dark Sonic gave no reply, but instead, held his hand out to them and fired a wave of dark energy. Tails quickly threw himself in front of Cream to protect her before the wave had hit the two young animals. Dark Sonic looked to the spot where they last stood and found they were no longer there. Dark Sonic slowly turned around to see Tails and Cream being protected by a new arrival.

Tails and Cream noticed that they weren't dead and opened their eye to gaze upon their savior. Their protector was wearing a red and grey battle-suit with white electrical lines going all around the suit (think of Sora's valor form in space paranoids). The only problem was that they couldn't see the persons face because of the red and black helmet he was wearing. "Who are you?" Dark Sonic asked in a demonic voice. The masked figure chuckled for a moment before saying "I'm the new hero in town. The name's Mach."

* * *

Read and review


	9. Fighting and Healing

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Nine: Fighting and Healing

"I'm the new hero in town. The name's Mach." The masked hero, Mach, said. "Mach? Let me guess, that's short for Mockery." Dark Sonic coldly said. "No, it Mach, like Mach speed. You know since I can run really fast and…" he was cut off when Dark Sonic jabbed his elbow into Mach's stomach. The jab had sent Mach flying into one of the crumbling buildings, plowing her into the wall. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." Mach said as he pried himself out of the wall.

Dark Sonic slowly walked over to Mach as he pulled himself out of the wall and fell, head first, into the ground. Dark Sonic chuckled at the antics of his so-called 'opponent'. "You talk too much and you are an idiot when it comes to this sort of stuff. You might as well give up and die." Dark Sonic said cruelly. Mach pulled himself up from the ground and readied himself into a fighting position, causing Dark Sonic to laugh harder. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Mach said.

Then Mach disappeared into thin air and appeared again, right in front of Dark Sonic. "He's faster then he looks." Dark Sonic thought. Mach delivered a hard punch to Dark Sonic's jaw and shot him straight into the air. Dark Sonic caught himself in the air by using his super dark powers and looked down onto Mach. "You're faster then I thought kid. But you're not fast enough." Dark Sonic told him.

Dark Sonic gather a great amount of energy into his hand to form a sphere and flung it to the masked speedster. To a normal person, it would be impossible to avoid something moving that fast, but, as you could easily tell, Mach wasn't normal. he just simple moved to the side like it was no big deal. Unfortunately, when the sphere hit the ground, it created a shock wave that flung Mach five feet away. "Ok, that is now on my list of things to avoid." Mach said to himself.

"So you were able dodge that one. But let's see you dodge these." Dark Sonic said as he raised both his arms and created more dark energy sphere. "That's not good." Mach said obviously. Dark Sonic threw both spheres, but he wasn't done there. After he threw the two spheres, he created more and threw them and continued to do so in a extremly fast pace. Mach used his speed to avoid the first two, but was having trouble keeping up with the rest of the assault.

Mach continued to run around the street until he ran into a brick wall. But instead of stopping or slowing down, Mach ran up the wall, like he was Spider-Man or something. Dark Sonic was surprised that Mach was able to run so fast that he could walk on wall, but did not let down his barrage. When Mach was getting close to reaching the top, he put all the power into his leg jumped off towards Dark Sonic. Mach pulled back his fist and swung it at Dark Sonic, causing him to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, Mach didn't realize that he was falling too. "See ya." He said as he plummeted to the ground.

Mach was lucky enough to land on his feet, but the initial shock from the landing caused his legs to shake a little. "I'm going to be feeling that one later." The masked hero said in pain. He put his pain to the side for a while and saw Dark Sonic standing up, still unscratched. "You have got to be kidding me." Mach whiningly. Dark Sonic walked over to Mach and stood his ground when he was five feet away.

"You know you can't win, so why bother?" Dark Sonic asked. "Because it's the right thing to do. It's because I believe that I have the power to protect the people I care for." Mach replied. The Dark hedgehog looked at Mach in anger before saying "I once believed that to. I once believed that I could protect everyone that were held close to my heart. But I was wrong." "What do you mean?" Mach asked "Because I couldn't save her. I couldn't save Amy from dying, I rid myself of every belief I once had." Dark Sonic said sadly. "Do you think this is what she would have wanted?" Mach gestured.

Dark Sonic looked in surprise at the masked man before asking "What do you mean?" "Do you really think this is what she would have wanted you to become this? A cold-blooded, murderous monster, huh?" Mach questioned the confused hedgehog. Dark Sonic looked around him and then at himself and could only think "What have I become?" Sonic's quills returned to their normal position and his fur returned to its normal blue color. Sonic's fell to his knees and gave out a long sorrowful cry.

"Sonic" a voice came as Tails and Cream ran to Sonic's side. Mach next noticed one of the manhole covers being moved to reveal Knuckles climbing out of it. "Man, I guess I got lost in those tunnels." Knuckles said. Knuckles then noticed Mach and then Sonic on the ground, crying. Knuckles ran to his side and quickly asked "What's wrong?" "She's dead. She's dead and it's all my fault." The blue hero cried out. The group was confused. "Who's dead, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Amy." Sonic gave a short reply.

The group gasped at the information they had just received. The group looked downcast as the information sank in; one of their greatest friends was gone. "I can't believe it. She was so young and strong. Crazy maybe, but strong." Knuckles said as he looked towards Tails, who was holding a sobbing Cream in his arms. "Amy was always a kind-hearted girl. She had an unusual ability to bring out the best of people. Even when they did see it in themselves." Mach speeched. Sonic looked up from his sob-fest and looked to Mach asking "How do you know all that." Mach quickly sputtered, trying to think of an excuse.

Lucky for Mach, one of the remaining giant television screens came on and Eggmans face appeared. "Bwah, ha, ha, citizens of earth, lend me your ears. I, Doctor Eggman, the worlds most brilliant scientist, am giving you the chance to witness the begin of the Eggman Empire." Eggman said dramatically. Out in outer space, the second moon (How long has that been there) began to crack until the entire bottom half was broken off. From that broken half, appeared three large panels on each side with a large tower in the center. The tower then opens itself up and a large green beam leaves it to destroy half of the other moon, leaving it viewers in shock. "You have 24 hours to surrender or your planet is doomed." Eggmans face disappears and is replaced by a timer, signaling how long they had to reply.

* * *

Back on the ARK, Eggman was grinning from ear-to-ear in joy as he watched his, actually Shadow's, plan unfold. Rouge had entered the room before the cannon fired and was amazed by how much power the place possessed. "Amazing, what was that?" the bat asked. "That was the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow told me it was a weapon developed by my grandfather. It gains its energy from the power of the chaos emeralds. Have all seven and it's full power will be unleashed." Eggman explained. "Well that says a lot. By the way, where is Shadow?" Rouge asked. "He is in the training room, teaching Kumori a little something called discipline." Eggman said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

In the training room, Kumori was flung to the one of the walls in the room and collapsed from the pain she had recieved. Kumori was severally beaten and had many scratches and bruises all over her body. Shadow walked over to her and picked her up bridal style as he carried her out of the room and towards the medical bay.

"I didn't want to do that Kumori. But you need to learn that you can't go off, acting like a fool." Shadow said to her. She said nothing in return. When he had reached to the medical bay, Shadow placed her into the same healing pod he used earlier and walked over to the control panel. Before he could activate the pod, Kumori's voice came, asking "Do you hate me?"

Shadow looked at her in shock before asking "What?" "Do you hate me, because I am useless?" Kumori asked once more. "I told you before, never to think like that, Kumori. You are not useless, you are a strong fighter. The only reason I did what I did is because you are important to me and I worry about losing you. understand." Shadow said to his female prototype. She nodded her head with a smile plastered on her face before Shadow activated the pod. As she soon fell to sleep, she had one more thought in her head.

"Thank you, Shadow."

* * *

Please Read and Review


	10. Lift Off to the ARK

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Ten: Lift Off to the ARK

Sonic and his friends watched as Eggman used his, recently discovered, Eclipse Cannon to blasted off half of the moon in a single shot. "Whoa, what was that?" Sonic asked in surprise. "I don't know, but it can't be good for Earth." Knuckles said. Mach looked to the timer that Eggman had left on the screen and saw that they only had 23 hour and 20 minute left for Earth to surrender.

"We have to stop him, before he destroys the world." Mach said to the group. "But how do we do that?" Cream asked. "That beam looked like it was created by the energies chaos emeralds. So all we need to do is find another chaos emerald and it should lead us to the rest." Knuckles explained. "One problem, Eggman has six of them, thanks to Shadow." Sonic told the echidna guardian. "Shadow?" "Some faker hedgehog that is helping Eggman. The main problem is finding the last chaos emerald." Sonic told them.

Then Tail walked in front of the group and pulled out a yellow chaos emerald, the last one. Sonic looked at him in surprise and asked "Tails, where did you get it?" "Some guy was selling it and I bought it from him." Tails told him. Knuckles walked up to Tails and took the emerald out of his hand to inspect it. "I sense that you have the real one, but this one is a fake isn't it?" Knuckles asked.

Tails was shocked that Knuckles knew that the emerald in his hand was a fake and pulled out the real chaos emerald from behind his back. "Two of the same chaos emeralds? But how?" Mach asked in surprise. "Well, when I found the chaos emerald, I made a copy, just incase Eggman tried to steal it. It has the same wavelength and properties as a real one, but it's not as powerful, so it would be useless to Eggman. It is impossible to know it's a fake, even with computers. But Knuckles, how did you know it was a fake?" Tail asked.

"Well, a week after Chaos had attacked the city and returned to the Master Emerald, he taught me how to sense the energies of the chaos emerald and the Master Emerald. Just incase someone might try to steal them." The red guardian explained. "It must good to have a helpful guy, like Chaos, around." Mach said. "Yeah, but if we don't get the Master Emerald back, he won't be around much longer." Knuckles told them

"WHAT!" the group shouted. "The Master Emerald was broken a while ago. Tikal told me that if I don't restore it in five day, her and Chaos will disappear forever." Knuckles explained. "How much time do you have?" Cream asked. "The same amount as Eggman's timer." Knuckles said as the group looked at the timer to see they had exactly 22 hours left. "We better hurry. Knuckles can you use the chaos emerald to find the others?" Tails asked. "I can try." Knuckle replied.

Tails handed Knuckles the real chaos emerald and he closed his eyes to concentrate. After a few minutes of meditating, Knuckles opened his eyes and said "This isn't good." "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "The chaos emeralds aren't on the planet. They are somewhere on the thing in space." Knuckles said as he looked to the ARK. "In space. How are we going to get there?" Mach asked. "I remember following that bat girl, Rouge, who tried to steal the Master Emerald, who was following Eggman into a secret base in Egypt." Knuckles explain. "Then that's where we should go to. It might have something we can use to get to that thing" Mach said.

The rest of the group agreed with him while Sonic was bugging Knuckles. "Rouge, huh. Wow, Knuckles, didn't know were such a ladies man." Sonic joked. Knuckles was red with anger (When is he not) and shouted "I am not! She stole the Master Emerald shards and I need to find her to get them back!" "Don't worry Knuckles; we'll help you find your 'girlfriend'." Sonic continued to joke as he ran away from the enraged Knuckles. "Get back here, so I can crush you!" Knuckle shouted.

The group saw the duo run off into the distance. The only problem was, they were heading in the wrong direction. "They do know Egypt is that way, right?" Mach asked as he pointed to the other direction. "I'm sure they'll figure it out soon or later and run back here." Tail said with confidence.

---_One Hour Later---_

The group was bored and still waiting for Sonic and Knuckles. Mach decided to rest and lay back on a piece of rumble while Tail and Cream were playing with a checker board they found on the street. Then, Sonic runs by shouting "Come on guy, lets move!" "I told you it was the other way!" Knuckles shouted, close behind Sonic. "FINALLY!" the group shouted to the heavens. "Chao chao" Cheese said as he flew from behind Cream's head. (I was wondering where he went.)

* * *

After a long trek through the Egyptian desert, the group had reached their destination with Eggman's pyramid fortress only a couple yards away. Tails looks at a small portable television to check how much time they had left. "We only have 14 hours to stop Eggman and save Chaos and Tikal." Tail told them. "That's plenty of time Tail. The pyramid is right there. We'll just go in and borrow one of the doc's ships." Sonic said with confidence.

The heroes reached to the inside of the pyramid with, surprisingly, no security to stop them. "It's weird how we get in with no one coming to blast us to pieces." Mach said "Maybe the doc's having an off day." Sonic joked. The heroes continued to walk until they had reached a steel door blocking their path. "I can tell, Eggman's ship is in here. But the problem is that we need a key to get in." Tail said. The group looked to Knuckles and he asked "What?" "Go find the key." Sonic said plainly. "What! Why me?!" Knuckles shouted. "Because your the treasure hunter. Unless you've been lying to us all this time. He's probably too afraid to look on his own." Mach said tauntingly. Knuckles erupted and said "Oh, yeah?! I'll show you!"

Knuckles was seen wondering around the corridor, looking for the key, and was grumbling about something. "I can't believe they trick me again. When I find that key, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" Knuckles shout as he threw his fist at a stone wall. Wait…stone wall? Knuckles looked up to see gigantic stone golem looking down at the emerald guardian. Normally, he would just destroy the thing in an instant. But instead, he had an idea. ('Hallelujah' plays in the background.) "Where did that come from?" Knuckles asked, referring to the music.

The rest of the group was waiting for Knuckles and becoming very impatient. Well, Sonic was anyway. "Where is that Knucklehead? He should have been here by now." Sonic said fidgeting "He's only been gone for five minutes. I'm sure he's on his way back" Mach said, hoping to calm down Sonic. Just then, the ground started shaking and everyone tried their best to stay standing. The group looked down the corridor to see Knuckles being chased by the large stone golem.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Knuckles shouted. The group followed their orders and moved away from the steel door. Knuckles ran at the door, while the stone golem sent a mighty punch straight at him. At the last second, Knuckles jump on the wall and bounced off it to let the golem's fist break the door. The newly formed hole gave the heroes a chance to get in and reach one of Eggman's ships.

"Hey, Knuckles, need any help?" Sonic offered. "No thanks, I'm good." Knuckles declined. Sonic just shrugged and ran to the ship with the rest of the gang. The stone golem once again launched a powerful punch, but Knuckles avoided it pretty easily. Knuckles jumped and sent his fist to Golems arm, but no damage was done. "What the?" Knuckles questioned. The golem's arm moved to swat Knuckles, like a fly, to the wall.

"Ok, that didn't work. Now what?" Knuckles asked himself, rubbing his aching head. When the golem moved, Knuckles noticed a glowing blue node on top of its head and guessed that was its power source. Knuckles then took notice that the stone golem was swinging at him and jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. Knuckles used this opportunity to run up the golems arm and land on its head. "This is it for you." Knuckles stated. Knuckles used his fist to destroy the node and the golem fell to the ground, no longer working.

Knuckles landed on his feet as the golem fell and figured that he had wasted enough time already. Knuckles went inside the room to find a large white rocket in the center of it. "Hey, Knuckles, get in. we're about to leave." Tails said into the loudspeaker. Knuckles arrived into the cockpit a few minutes later and took his seat. "What took ya so long?" Sonic asked mockingly. "Shut up." Knuckles responded. "Alright, everything is ready to go. Prepare for lift off." Tails announced.

Tails pressed a few buttons and the top of the pyramid began to open up. "Count down initiated." The computer announced. Everyone to their own seats and buckled up with Tails in the pilot's seat, Sonic and Knuckles in the next row, and Cream and Mach in the last row. "Launching in 5…4…3…2…1." The computer counted. The rocket took off with a loud roar as they began their flight to Space Colony: ARK, to put an end to Eggman's plans.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Last Hunt

** SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only Kumori.

Chapter Eleven: Last Hunt

After Knuckles had defeated the stone golem, the hero team took off into one of Eggman's rockets. The rocket had breach the stratosphere and was slowly heading towards the direction of the Space Colony: ARK. A little too slow for Sonic's taste. "Come on Tails, can't you get this thing to move any faster?" Sonic complained. "It's going as fast as it can. Unless you have a plan, then be patient." Tails told him. "We don't have time!" Sonic said as he began pressing random button. "Sonic, no!"

As Sonic kept pressing buttons, the rocket suddenly stopped. The sudden halt of the rocket caused everyone to be pushed forward and land in a pile. "Nice going, idiot." Knuckles said. "Shut it, knucklehead." Sonic returned. "Can you two stop arguing for one second, geez?" Mach said as he tried to stand up. But while Mach tried to get back on his feet, he accidentally pressed one of the buttons on the control panel. "MACH!" everyone shouted.

"Egg Shuttle detachment sequence initiated." The computer stated. "Is that a good thing?" Mach asked. Lucky for him it was, the entire rocket began to break off and was replaced by a smaller red egg-like spaceship. "Wow Mach, you managed to transform the rocket into Eggman's fastest ship!" Tails exclaimed. "Always happy to help." Mach replied.

Thanks to Mach's accident, the ship was flying at a much faster pace and would soon reach the ARK in a matter of minutes. While heading towards the ARK, the gang notices several asteroids with steel construction sites on them. "What is Eggman doing with the asteroids?" Cream asked. "Asteroids contain special metals inside that Eggman could use to build even stronger robots." Tails explained. "Well, that gives us one more reason to stop him." Sonic said.

While everyone else was talking about Eggman and robots, Knuckles had felt the presence of the Master Emerald coming from one of the asteroids. "I can feel it. The emerald shards are around here somewhere. But where?" Knuckles thought. Knuckles vision soon landed on a white bat sitting atop one of the steel towers of the asteroids. "Rouge, I have to get to her." Knuckles said out loud.

Knuckles went back into the cargo hold and opened the hatch, getting ready to jump off. "Knuckles, what are you doing?" Mach asked. "I'm going to save Tikal and Chaos!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped out. Once he jumped out, Knuckles realized he wasn't going make it far enough. Knuckles then jumped back onto the side of the ship and pushed himself off to reach his destination. Unfortunately, Knuckles push caused the ship to go off course and headed straight for the ARK's wall.

"KNUCKLES, YOU IDIOT!" the group of heroes shouted as their ship crash through the steel wall. When the crash had ended, Sonic rubbed his throbbing head and asked "Is anyone dead?" his reply was three groans, meaning everyone was alive. "Well, that's good. After picking themselves up, the gang opened the hatch and jumped out of the ship to get a look at their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Cream. "I remember. I read about this place. This is Space Colony: ARK." Tails explained. "Space Colony: ARK?" Sonic questioned. "It was once the most advanced research facility of its kind. But 50 years ago, something happened and the entire colony was forced to shut down." Tails explained. "So Eggman reactivated it and is now using it as a weapon." Mach said. "That's what it looks like." Tails said.

Tails walks back into the ship and begins to access the ARK's blue prints from the cockpit computer. "It would be impossible to destroy the weapon from the outside. So we have to destroy it from the inside instead by using the fake chaos emerald." Tails looked at the small television he had and gasped in surprise at the timer on it. "Oh no, we only have six hours to stop Eggman." Tails said. "But how?" Mach questioned.

"Time moves faster in space then on Earth." Tails explained. "Then we better work fast." Sonic said. "Right, Sonic, you and Mach take the fake emerald and try to lead Eggman away with it while me and Cream try to find the power supply" Tails told him as he handed Sonic the fake emerald. "Alright, we're counting on you, Tails" Sonic said as he and Mach ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the asteroid, Rouge was sitting on top of the steel tower, looking at the laptop on her lap. "Hmm, tricking the doctor was a piece of cake. Now to get to work. M-A-R-I-A, Maria." Rouge said as she entered the password to access the ARK's file. She clicks on a file called Project: Shadow and all the data opens up. "Hmm, according to this, Kumori was the second prototype of Project: Shadow. Hold on…second prototype? Then, who was the original? Who is the _real_ Shadow?" Rouge said as she continued to search through the data.

As she was looking through the data, her ultra sensitive bat ears caught something that sounded like metal hitting against metal. Rouge quickly closed the laptop and jumped to her feet to see Knuckles standing only a few feet away. "Hey, Knuckie, long time no see." Rouge flirtingly said. "I have no time for games. Now hand over the emerald shards." Knuckles demanded. Rouge holds up the bag of emerald shards and says "You want them? Come get them." Rouge challenged.

Knuckles jumped at Rouge, who used her wings to fly out of his way. Once Rouge was high enough, she started spinning in around at fast pace to perform her signature move. "SCREW KICK!" Rouge shouted. Knuckles decided to counter her attack with his own signature move. "HAMMER PUNCH!" Knuckles shouted as he threw a powerful punch. The two attacks collided with Knuckles attack dominating.

The hit from Knuckles punch sent Rouge flying to a thin steel beam that was hanging over a large vat of lava. Knuckles dropped down and prepared to end the fight. "It's over bat-girl." Knuckles stated. Rouge knew she was beaten, but then remembers that Knuckles was extremely gullible. Rouge grabs her side and pours out false tears from her eyes shouting "Oh, it hurts" hearing Rouge's cries, Knuckles went to her side to offer his assistance (Three times in a row. Can you believe it?).

"Hey, are you alright?" Knuckles asked. Rouge turns over a tries to kick Knuckles in the head, but narrowly misses. Knuckles jumps back as Rouge got back on to her feet. "You tricked me." Knuckles stated. "Well there's a surprise." Rouge said sarcastically. Knuckles was fed up with Rouge's constant trickery and lunged himself at her. Knuckles rash thinking caught Rouge by surprise and was tackled to the ground.

Knuckles and Rouge tumbled across the narrow beam, fighting for dominance of the battle. Knuckles tried to take control by using several headbutts at Rouge and sending occasional jabs to her stomach. Rouge tried to counter by biting Knuckles with her sharp fangs and kneeing him in the gut a few times. Knuckles pushed Rouge off him and they both jumped back onto their feet.

They were both panting from exhaustion as the fight took its toll. "Stop fooling around and give me back _my_ emerald!" they shouted at the same time. "You have some nerve, attacking a lady, shame on you!" Rouge said. "Trust me, you're no lady." Knuckles replied. "Why I ought to…" Rouge was cut off as she tripped and began to fall off the beam.

Rouge thought that it was the end of her until Knuckles grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. When Rouge got back on to her feet, she stared at her savior with a loving expression and Knuckles stared back. But the moment was ruined when Rouge looked down to see they were still holding hands and swatted his hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Rouge said. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" Knuckles said, confused. "Save my life? Yeah, right. You just wanted to hold my hand, you creep." Rouge stated. "You wish! I was only saving the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted. "Whatever." Rouge said flatly. Rouge then tosses the Master Emerald shards from her bag to Knuckles, who looked confused. "Take them. I owe you for saving my life." Rouge told him. "Thanks." Knuckles said to her as he collected the emerald shards.

Knuckles forged the energies together to change the Master Emerald back to its original form. "Finally." Knuckles said in relief. Both treasure hunters looked to the side as they saw two balls of light transform into Tikal and Chaos. "Thank you Knuckles. Because of you, Chaos and I can live in peace once more. Now we should return to the temple." Tikal said. "No. I am still needed here. But when this is over, I shall return." Knuckles told the spirits. "Very well. We hope for your safe return." Tikal said as Chaos used chaos control to return to the Master Emerald temple.

Knuckles stood there for a second after Tikal and Chaos disappeared before beginning to walk away. "Wait!" Rouge called out. Knuckles looked back at her and asked "What do you want?" "You want to help your friends, right? Well, if you come with me to the main control room of the ARK, then I could find something that might help." Rouge said. "Why should I trust you?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

Rouge turned to Knuckles and her most powerful technique: the puppy-eye stare. "Please, Knuckie." Rouge said with a small pout. Knuckles was helpless to the power of the puppy-eyes and gave in. "Fine." Knuckles said. "Alright, lets go!" Rouge said as she grabbed Knuckles by his shoulders and flew off to the ARK.

* * *

On board the ARK, Sonic and Mach had reached the control room of the Eclipse Cannon, where the found the other six chaos emeralds in the generator. "Alright Tails, we're in the control room." Sonic said into his radio. "Great, now put the emerald…" he was cut off when Eggman's voice came through instead. "Listen well, Sonic. If you want to see your friends alive, then I suggest you come to research facility at once." Eggman told him.

"What, Eggman?" Sonic said in surprise. Sonic was about to leave until. "Sonic, what about the chaos emeralds?" Mach asked. "No time, come on." Sonic said as he ran off. Mach looked back for a minute before following Sonic down the hall to save their friends.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Promise

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's.

Chapter Twelve: Promise

After learning of the capture of their friends, Sonic and Mach raced to the research facility with the super speed. As they were running, one of the hallway doors opened up and Kumori stepped out from it. "Watch out!" Mach shouted to her as they tried to slow down. Kumori looks over to see Sonic and Mach trying to stop their run, but failing badly. The duo crashes into Kumori and formed a pile on her. "Why does this always happen to me?" Kumori asked to God.

Sonic and Mach got up to their feet and Sonic quickly asked "What are you doing here?" Judging from the tone of his voice, Sonic was still upset about the event back on Earth. "Maybe you didn't know, but I live here. This is my home and you are trespassing." Kumori told them. "Like I care, I still need to make you pay for what you did to Amy." Sonic said as he raised his fists. Kumori also raised his fists for battle until Mach interrupted.

"Sonic we don't have time. We have a few friends to save, remember." Mach reminded him. Sonic lowered his fists and said "You're right, but I'll be back for you, Witch!" Sonic ran off while Mach stayed behind for a minute. "Good to see you're felling better." Mach said to Kumori. "Thanks. Where is he going anyway?" Kumori asked. "To the research facility to save his friends from Eggman, I guess I better go to. Later." Mach said as he chased after Sonic.

After receiving the information from Mach, Kumori walked away, trying to figure out Eggman's plan. "Why would Eggman bring them there? The only thing dangerous in there is the…" Kumori trailed off as she had finally realized Eggman's intention. "Oh no, Eggman is planning to kill Sonic in space. I want to help him, but then Shadow would think I was a traitor." Kumori said to herself.

She continued to think of a way to help the heroes until an idea dawned on to her. Kumori began to run the opposite direction of Sonic, heading to the main control room. "I might not be able to save Sonic, but at least I can stop Eggman from firing that cannon. I must keep my promise to Maria…and to Amy." Kumori said.

Sonic had reached the research facility and found Eggman in his Egg walker with no Tails or Cream in sight. "Where are they, Eggman?!" Sonic demanded. "You mean these little brats, they're just fine." Eggman said as he moved him Egg walker to show Tails holding a scared Cream. "Now down to business, Sonic. Place the chaos emerald you have in the center of the room." Eggman instructed.

Sonic pulls out his fake emerald and thought "If I give him this, I can take out two birds with one stone." Sonic walked over to the center of the room and placed the fake chaos emerald on the ground. "Wow, you turned into a big time villain, Doc." Sonic said, silently chuckling. Just as he was about to back away, a capsule appeared from underneath the floor and trapped the blue hero.

"What the?" Sonic said in surprise. "You really thought you could trick me with a fake chaos emerald." Eggman said. "How did you know?" Tails asked. "Because you just told me." Eggman replied. Tails was caught off guard as he realized that Eggman had tricked him into telling about the fake emerald. Mach had just entered the room and watch as the plot unfolded. "Farewell, Sonic, my great adversary." Eggman said as he pressed a button and launched the capsule out to space. "SONIC!" the remaining heroes shouted.

* * *

Inside the capsule Sonic looked around to see if there was a way to escape, but there wasn't. The Sonic's memory returns to what Tails said about the fake emerald. '_It has the same wavelength and properties as a real one, but it's not as powerful.' _Sonic also remembered all the times he had seen Shadow use it. _'CHAOS CONTROL!'_ "I hope this works" Sonic said as he raised the fake emerald and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL" then the capsule exploded.

* * *

Back at the research facility, the heroes watched as the Sonic's capsule exploded. Cream had broken down to a ballistic cry as Tails tried to comfort her. Mach stood in place for a moment before turning to Eggman. Even though he was wearing a helmet, you could tell he was angry. "You… You monster!" Mach shouted.

"Quit sniveling, you little cretin. "Eggman said. Mach slowly made his way to the doctor and Eggman raised the foot of the walker to crush Mach. "Ha-ha, to destroy two enemies in one day, this is too perfect." Eggman as he sent the walker's foot straight down. The walker then stopped for no apparent reason. Eggman looked over to see Mach holding the foot with only one hand.

"You'll pay, Eggman." Mach said as he swung his foot around to send it straight through the walker's leg. Without the other leg to support it, the walker fall back with a thud. Eggman crawled out of the walker and saw Mach standing in front of him, cracking his knuckles. "Can we talk about this?" Eggman persuaded. "No." Mach replied as he proceeded to give Eggman the beating of his life

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge entered the main control room and Rouge was the first to run up to the six emeralds. "Finally, the emeralds are mine! All mine!" Rouge shouted in glee. "A greedy bat, aren't you?" Knuckles joked, but Rouge paid no attention to it. "If you know what's good for you, you'll back away from the emeralds." Shadow's voice came from behind.

The two looked back to see Shadow standing only a few feet away from them. "So, was this your plan all along or was it an order from the government?" Shadow asked. Rouge stood their shocked before asking "So you knew all along?" "Knew what?" Knuckles asked. "That Rouge here is a spy working for G.U.N." Shadow explained. "A SPY?!" Knuckles shouted I surprise. "That's right; she has lied to everyone all this time. She is nothing but a fake." Shadow said. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Rouge said.

Shadow looked at her confused as she held up a picture with a massive lizard on it. "This here is the real Shadow, which means you're a fake too." Rouge said. "That thing is only a prototype. Nothing compared to my power." Shadow explained. Rouge was about to reply until Kumori walked into the room. "Kumori what are you doing here?" asked Shadow.

Kumori walked by everyone and stopped at the control panel before saying "I am going to stop the Eclipse Cannon before it fires." Kumori explained. Kumori was about to access the panel until she felt someone punch her in the stomach hard. She looked over to see the blow had come from Shadow. "But, why? Kumori questioned.

"I can't let you stop the cannon. I must make the humans pay for what they've done." Shadow said to her. Kumori clutched her stomach and fell to her knees and asked "But why Shadow? Don't you remember the promise to Maria?" "Maria?" "You made a promise to her, remember?" Kumori said to him. Shadow's mind flashes back to the day he left the ARK 50 years ago.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

Shadow and Kumori were trapped in capsule similar to the one Sonic was launched from as the watched a dying Maria make her way to the controls. "Maria!" Shadow shouted. Maria looked back with a smile as said "Shadow, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens, do not hate humans for their actions. Give them a chance to be happy. Just as you two had made me. Good-bye, Shadow and Kumori." Maria pulled the lever and launched the two from the ARK. "MARIA!" Shadow desperately shouted.

---

* * *

After Shadow was finished remembering, a tear could be seen running down Shadows face. he began to walk out of the room until Rouge asked "Where are you going?" "To keep my promise to Maria…and Kumori." Shadow replied as he ran off.

* * *

In a far corridor section near the Eclipse Cannon, Sonic landed after being teleported by chaos controll. Sonic looked at the fake emerald and watched it dissolve into nothing. "Thanks, Tails" Sonic said quietly "It seems that you don't die easily." Sonic looked back to find Shadow walk next to him. "I guess that is one more thing we have in common." Shadow said, still walking. "I owe it all to you, Shadow." Sonic said, gaining speed. "So you used chaos control. I'm impressed." Shadow said, braking into a run along side Sonic.

"So are you going to stop me?" Sonic asked. Shadow shook his head and said "On the contrary, I'm here to help you." "But why?" Sonic asked, confused. "I made a promise that I intend to keep." Shadow said. "Alright, race ya there." Sonic challenged. "You're on." Shadow accepted. The two hedgehogs were no longer holding back as the raced off to the cannon.

* * *

Back at the research facility, Mach had finished beating up Eggman, when Rouge and Knuckles, who was carrying Kumori, entered the room. "Is everyone alright?" Knuckles asked. "We're fine." Mach replied. "Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Everyone looked downcast as Mach slowly began to speck. "Sonic…he's" "Just fine." Came Shadow's voice. Kumori pulled out a small radio and asked "What do you mean, Shadow?" "Look outside." Shadow told them.

The group looked out the window like Shadow said and watched as the Eclipse Cannon ready to fire. But just as the cannon was about to fire its beam, it suddenly exploded. The group then looked onward to see Sonic hanging by a pipe and Shadow using his hover skates to cling to the side. "SONIC!" "SHADOW!" the group yelled in celebration. Not knowing Eggman secretly stole the chaos emerald from Tails and walked away silently.

As Kumori looked closer at Shadow, she noticed that, for the first time in 50 years, Shadow was smiling. "Maria would be proud of you, Shadow." Kumori said silently. Outside, Sonic looked to Shadow and gave him a thumbs-up. Shadow was hesitant at first but soon returned the thumbs-up with his own.

* * *

In the main control room, Eggman had placed the last chaos emerald in the generator. "Ha, with the seven chaos emeralds in place, nothing can stop me from creating the Eggman Empire!" Eggman shout. Eggman gave off an evil laugh, oblivious to the red glowing warning sign on the screen.

* * *

**Please, Read and Review.**


	13. Gerald's Revenge

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's.

Chapter Thirteen: Gerald's Revenge

Eggman had just placed the final chaos emerald into the generator of the Eclipse Cannon, but something was wrong. "What? What's happening? Why won't the cannon fire?" Eggman continually asked. Then on the screen, a man that looked similar to Eggman except his mustache was white and he was wearing a lab coat, appeared. "It's…my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik!" Eggman exclaimed.

* * *

After the destruction of the Eclipse Cannon, Sonic and Shadow returned to the research facility and were greeted with praise. "That was amazing, Sonic" Tails said with excitement. "Don't thank me, thank Shadow. If it wasn't for him, I never would have found my way around the place." Sonic told them. Cream walked up to Shadow and bowed her head in respect, saying "Thank you, Shadow" "It was nothing." Shadow said like it was no big deal.

Suddenly the entire room begins to shake, with everyone trying to keep their balance. "What's going on?!" Knuckles asked. Everyone heard a beeping sound as Rouge pulled out a small handheld computer and read a message on it. "Uh oh, this is bad." Rouge said. "What? What's happening?" Sonic asked quickly. "My boss says that the ARK is falling to Earth. If we don't do some thing soon, the whole planet will be destroyed." Rouge explained.

Everyone looked to Tails, hoping he would have a solution. "Sorry guy, but I'm all out of ideas." Tails told them. Then, one of the screens activated and showed Professor Gerald's recording on it. "Who is that guy?" Sonic asked. "That's Professor Gerald Robotnik, me and Kumori's creator." Shadow explained to the rest of the group.

* * *

Professor Gerald's recording was not only playing on the ARK, but through out the world as well. "This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth in twenty-seven minutes, twenty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth." The recording said.

* * *

Back on the ARK, the recording continued to play. "I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me... will feel my loss, and despair!" the recoding finished.

"I can't believe my own grandfather would do something as terrible as this." Eggman said as he entered the room. "Eggman, I knew you were behind this. Stop this thing right now or…" Knuckles was cut off "If I could I would have done it a long time ago." Eggman told them. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Eggman took notice of Sonic and said "You're a persistent little hedgehog aren't you." he walked over to Rouge and handed her a small disk. "What is this?" She questioned. "It's my grandfather's diary." Eggman told her. Rouge put the disk into her computer and read the diary.

"I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake

to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that

would benefit mankind... But then the military guards landed on the

Colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I

had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my

granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe."

"The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an

'accident'. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was

shut down. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bear the thought

that she died because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing

more to live for! I went insane!! All I could think about, was to

avenge her! Somehow, someway, I got scared as I no longer was able to

control my thoughts. All I could think about, was that I wanted it all

to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my

project; Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure... I will

leave everything, to him. If you wish, release and awaken it,

then you will fill the world with destruction."

"That would explain why you released Shadow and Kumori from the G.U.N. base." Rouge said to Eggman. "The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowering it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted!" Eggman explained.

"We have to stop the ARK from falling, now!" Mach said. The Space Colony ARK's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the Emeralds. We have to stop the energy!" Eggman explained. "First, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles must go to the cannons main core. I will instruct you once you get there." Eggman instructed. "Right, lead the way, Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow nodded and ran off with Sonic and Knuckles following close behind.

* * *

After a long trek through the maze known as Space Colony: ARK, the group of three had arrived at the core of the Eclipse Cannon. After taking a good look, Knuckles noticed that the structure was similar to the temple back on Angel Island. "Amazing, it looks just likes just like the Master Emerald temple. It even has pillars for the chaos emeralds." Knuckles said in awe. "It was designed to harness the power of the chaos emeralds, so it had to have some similarities to your home." Shadow explained.

Alright, you three. Now use the Master Emerald to discharge the energies of the chaos emeralds." Eggman explained. "Got it. Ok, Knuckles, let's get to work." Sonic said. Sonic then noticed that Knuckles didn't pull out the Master Emerald. "You did bring it, right?" Shadow asked. "well… there's a funny story to that." Knuckles said, causing Sonic and Shadow to slap their heads at his stupidity.

Then a strange glow appears above Knuckles head and the Master Emerald came down crashing on the echidna guardian. Tikal appeared alongside Chaos and asked "Where's Knuckles?" Sonic and Shadow pointed behind them and looked back to see Knuckles push the large emerald off of him. "Sorry, Knuckles." Tikal apologized

"Tikal, Chaos, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. "We felt the chaos emeralds being used for dark purposes and brought you the Master Emerald to help." Tikal explained. "Thank you, both of you." Knuckles said. "Alright, we wasted enough time. Let's hurry up and stop the ARK." Shadow said. The other nodded their heads in agreement and walked to the copied temple.

Then, the room begins to shake as it is enveloped in a ray of light. When the light had cleared, the five heroes were standing in front of a large alien-looking lizard with a giant machine on its back with tube going down its head that acted as a life-support. "What is that?" Tikal asked frightened. "it's my first prototype, the Biolizard. I'll take care of this. You guys head to the temple." Shadow told them. They nodded their heads as they ran to the temple, leaving Shadow to fight his prototype.

"Come and get me, you abomination." Shadow said to his prototype. The Biolizard began his attack by lifting his claw to the air and swung it down hard. Shadow avoided it with his speed and saw the perfect opportunity to attack. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shout as several yellow arrows attack the Biolizard's side. But the attack laid no damage to it. "What the?" Shadow said.

The Biolizard took a chance to lift his tail and swung at Shadow, sending him flying to the wall. Shadow was hit hard but managed to pull himself to his feet. The Biolizard extended its head towards him and Shadow quickly avoided the attack by jumping of its head. While in the air, Shadow saw the life-support system on its back and figured a way to beat it.

"I got you now. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he sent his arrows to destroy the life-support system on its back. Without the life-support, the Biolizard could no longer live and fell to the ground, dead. Shadow stands in front of the dead Biolizard with a small smirk of victory. "You didn't stand a chance, you disgusting prototype." Shadow said before he ran off to the temple.

Once Shadow had reached the temple, Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos had just finish setting the Master Emerald in place. "Is it ready?" Shadow asked. "Yes, know all me must do is discharge the power of the chaos emeralds." Tikal explained. "Do it." Shadow told them. Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos stood around the Master Emerald and performed the chant. "The servers are, the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this; stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

When the chant was over, Tikal and Chaos disappeared and the seven chaos emeralds fell from their pillars towards the ground. But not before that happened, the Biolizard came to life once more and disappeared in a flash of light. "What happened?" Knuckles asked. "It must have used chaos control to transport. The only question is, where?" Shadow said. "I have an even better question, why is the ARK still moving?" Sonic asked. The others also noticed the ARK had not stopped, even after they discharged the chaos emerald. But why?

Just then Eggman's voice came from his radio and said "The prototype is still alive! It has attached itself to the ARK and is pulling it straight towards earth!" Eggman exclaimed. "How are we going to stop it now?" Knuckles said. Sonic looked at Shadow, who looked back, and knew what the other was thinking.

The duo hedgehogs raise their hands and the seven chaos emeralds began to circle them. Sonic gather the energies of the emeralds and became Super Sonic, just like in the battle against Chaos. Shadow also gathers the energies and his fur turns to a cream-white color with his red highlights still in place to become Super Shadow.

Sonic looked to Shadow and asked "Are you ready for this, Shadow" Shadow smirked at the question and replied "I was created ready, Sonic." The hedgehog duo raised their hands together and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" and with that, the two golden hedgehog disappear, headed for the final showdown.

* * *

**Please, Read and Review.**


	14. End and Begin

**SONIC ADVENTURE 2: SHADOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, just the OC's.

Chapter Fourteen: End and Begin

Using the power of chaos control, Super Sonic and Super Shadow appeared outside the ARK. "So where is the big guy? All I see is a giant rock." Super Sonic said. "Uh…Sonic, I don't think that's a rock" Shadow said. He was right, the 'rock' was actually the Biolizard, but it had attached itself to the ARK to become the Final Hazard.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sonic asked. "Somehow, the Biolizard used the power of chaos control to become one with the ARK." Eggman said over Shadows radio. "So how do we stop it?" Shadow asked. "Without its life-support system to sustain it, the Biolizard has become very weak. Aim for the red swelling areas on its sides to defeat it." Eggman instructed them. "Got it. Sonic, you take one side while I take the other." Shadow told him. "Got it." Sonic said.

First up was Super Sonic as he flew to the left side of the Final Hazard. Sonic had spotted the red swelling like Eggman had said and flew at it. "Ha, this is too easy." Sonic said. He was right; it was too easy, so the Final Hazard decided to change that. Soon, red egg like objects popped out of its skin and attacked the super hedgehog. But just merely avoided them, seeing as how they were too slow to hit him. When Sonic was close enough, he readied his fist a sent a clear shot at its swelling. The Final Hazard let out a roar of pain as its weak spot had been hit. "Alright Shadow, your up." Sonic said.

"Leave it to me. I'll destroy it." Shadow said. Like Sonic, Shadow was flying towards the swelling to defeat it. The Final Hazard, learning from the last hit, accessed one of the ARK's lasers and shot it at Shadow. Shadow saw the laser out of the corner of his eye and changed his direction slightly to avoid the laser. Shadow had reached the swelling and delivered a strong blow to it, causing even more pain for his prototype. "My part is done. How are things on your side, Sonic?" Shadow called out.

"It looks like this thing still has some strength. We'll have to take care of that." Sonic said as he flew to another swelling. The Final Hazard activated the laser it used on Shadow, except this time it was moving. Once Sonic saw the laser he avoided it, only to have it chase after him. Sonic came up with an idea to go around in circles until the laser lost its target. His plan had worked and he attacked another swelling, causing the Final Hazard to screech in pain again. "Take that you monster. Shadow, you ok." Sonic called out

"Come on, you freak!" Shadow shouted to the creature. Shadow was flying to another swelling when the Final Hazard decided to spice things up a bit. This time the Final Hazard activated two lasers instead of one. Shadow was quick to avoid the first one, but saw the second one headed straight for him. Shadow then came up with an idea and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow's attack blocked the laser long enough for him to get past and land a blow on one of the Final Hazards swelling.

Sonic and Shadow flew next to each other as they watched the Final Hazard in front of them was still moving. "One more hit should do it." Said Shadow. "Then let's hit it!" Sonic exclaimed. They both flew at the last two swellings at full speed. The Final Hazard decided to go all out and launch its entire arsenal at the two. The hedgehog duo had managed to make it past the egg wall, but was soon faced with an oncoming barrage of lasers. Sonic and Shadow were doing their best to avoid the lasers, but were hit numerous times by the powerful lasers.

"Looks like he isn't going down without a fight." Sonic said with a smirk. "Just the way I like it. Alright Sonic, no more holding back. Let's go!" Shadow shouted. The pair used their super-sonic super-speed to avoid the lasers with no problem and struck the last two swellings with extreme force.

Even after all they had done, the Final Hazard was still pulling the ARK to Earth. "What are we going to do? That was our best shot." Sonic said. Shadow's mind was preoccupied with the promise he had made to Maria. '_Shadow…give them a chance to be happy.'_ An Idea hit Shadow and he turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, I have an idea. When I give the signal, you use chaos control to send the ARK back to its proper place." Shadow instructed. "What about you, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "I am going to rid the world of this monstrosity forever." Shadow said as he flew off. Shadow floated only a few feet away from the Final Hazard. "Alright you freak, time to end this." Shadow said as he gathered a large amount of yellow chaos energy in both his hands. The Final Hazard opened its mouth to devour him as Shadow brought both the energies together to form one giant arrow. The Final Hazard was about to close its mouth on Shadow when he shouted "CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow fired the arrow and completely obliterated the prototype.

"SONIC NOW!" Shadow shouted. Sonic raised his hands and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL" the entire ARK was enveloped in an orb of light and disappeared. Shadow was not so lucky, for he reverted to his original form and fell to Earth. "So, this is the end. At least I was able to keep my promise." Shadow said as he closed his eyes to await death. Then Kumori's voice entered his head "Shadow."

---_Flashback---_

"Never say that, understand. You're not useless. You are important to many people aboard the ARK, including me, you got that. Never think like that ever again." Shadow told her. Kumori was shocked by Shadow's speech and had stopped crying almost instantly. "Thank you, Shadow." Kumori said with a smile. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she turned her back towards him.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked. "I just feel that I will do nothing but get you into trouble and get in your way." Kumori said to him. "Don't worry; I'll always be there to help, when you need it." Shadow told her. "But, I don't want to be in the way." Kumori said. Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder saying "Kumori, you will never be in the way. If ever you need me, I will always be there." Shadow told her. Kumori looked to him and asked "Promise?" "Promise." Shadow said.

---

Shadow opened his eyes and realized; he was still needed. "No, this can't end! Not here!" Shadow shouted. Shadow released his ring gauntlets from his wrists and clutched the rings into his hands. The rings began to glow in his hands, which meant that it was time to act. "I made a promise and I am going to keep it! I won't die here! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he entered Earth's atmosphere.

The ARK was transported to its original position in space. Sonic returned to the inside of the ARK and entered the research facility, where everyone was waiting. Kumori walked up to Sonic and asked "Where is Shadow?" Sonic looked down before saying "Shadow…he didn't…" Sonic trailed off. "Didn't what?" A voice came from behind. The gang looked back to see Shadow enter the room. "Shadow, you're alive!" Sonic shouted in surprise. "Of course. You didn't think something like that would kill me, did you?" Shadow asked.

"SHADOW!" Kumori shouted as she pulled Shadow in a tight hug. "Kumori, what's wrong." Shadow asked, breaking out of her hug. "Oh, Shadow. I was afraid that you had died and I would never get a chance to tell you the truth. But now that you're here I can't waste my chance. I love you, Shadow the hedgehog." Kumori told him. After hearing Kumori's declaration of love, Shadow's pupils became small and he slowly backed away. "Maybe I should…" Shadow was cut off as Kumori caught him in a bone-breaking hug similar to one Amy gives to Sonic.

On one side of the room, Eggman was having a conversation with Tails and Cream. "As a child, I looked up to my grandfather because of all the great things he accomplished in his life. He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him. But... did he really mean to destroy us?" Eggman asked. "I don't really know what to believe anymore." Tails said. "But we saved the world and we did it together!" Cream said. "Your right." Eggman said.

On another side, Knuckles was having a conversation with Rouge. "What now, Rouge? Off to steal more gems?" Knuckles asked. "Nah, too much work and not enough pay. Besides, I found something even better then jewels." Rouge replied. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Knuckles asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Rouge said as she kissed Knuckles on his cheek before walking off. Knuckles watched her leave as he touched the cheek that Rouge kissed.

Kumori continued to hug Shadow until she saw Sonic staring sadly at them. Kumori let go of Shadow and walked over to Sonic and said "Sonic, there's something I need to tell you." "What?" Sonic asked suspiciously. "The last time we met, I need to tell you, I lied." Kumori told him. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Amy is still alive." Kumori put it simply. "What? Where is she?" Sonic asked excitedly. "I'm sorry, but she made me promise not to tell you until she was ready." Kumori said to him.

Sonic was sad at first, but then turned happy almost instantly. "Well, at least I know she's alive. That's good enough for me." Sonic told her. "That's good. Now, where were we, Shadow?" Kumori said. Kumori looked back to see Shadow trying to sneak away from Kumori before she could spot him. "SHADOW!" at that, Shadow gave up sneaking and made a break for it with Kumori closely behind him. The group laughed at the sight until Mach noticed Sonic looking out the window.

Mach walks up to Sonic and asks "Are you ok?" "I'm better then I've ever been. Amy is out there somewhere and I'm going to find her, even if it takes me the rest of my life." Sonic proclaimed. "That's good. Come on we have to get going." Mach said as he and the rest of the group left the room. Sonic was about to leave when he decided to take one last look at the Earth. "See ya next time, Shadow the hedgehog." Sonic said before leaving.

Somewhere aboard the ARK, Shadow was running as fast as he could to try shake Kumori off his tail. "You can't escape the power of love, Shadow!" Kumori shouted, causing Shadow to groan. As Shadow was running, he looked out the many windows in the hallway to watch the sun rising from behind the planet. "Farewell for now, Sonic the hedgehog." Shadow said quietly. Once again the world had been saved, thanks to Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs.

Like they normally do, the chaos had scattered around the world, but this time something was different. All around the world, the chaos emerald began to glow for unknown reasons. In a desert far away, a mysterious black hole appeared in the ground and a new figure appeared from it. Since it was night time, you couldn't see his face, but what you could see was the pulsating blue aura surrounding him.

"I'm free? Ha-ha, I'm FREE! Finally, it has been too long since I have been able walk amongst this planet." The figure said. The figure looked up to see the ARK had replaced the original moon. "If I am free, then that must mean someone has used the Master Emerald to discharge the powers of the chaos emeralds. The fools, they don't realize the terror they have unleashed." The figure said. He raise his hand to the sky, as if trying to grab the ARK. "And with Chaos no longer here to stop me, I will rule this world just as I did, 3000 years ago." The figure said and he gave out a chilling evil laugh to begin his first step towards his plans of conquering the Earth.

* * *

**Live & Learn**

Can you feel life movin' through your mind?  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more -- Yeah  
Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?  
Ooh, you try and try to ignore -- Yeah

But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain  
When you can't help but follow  
It puts you right back where you came

Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, yeah...

Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
Yeah, now you're face-down on the floor -- Oh

But you can't save your sorrow  
You've paid in trade  
When you can't help but follow  
It puts you right back where you came

Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Whoa, whoa, whoa...  
Oh, yeah!

guitar solo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

There's a face searching far, so far and wide  
There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find  
Hold on to what if...  
Hold on to what if...

Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Live and learn...  
Live and learn...

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
